La Guitarra
by VicPin
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando tu familia te echa de la casa, te despiden de tu trabajo temporal, tu novio te da el cortón... Y te diagnostican cáncer terminal con dos meses como el único tiempo que te queda por vivir? Butters nos da una respuesta un tanto inusual. Pésimo summary, mejor pásenle y disfruten de la historia. M por futuros lemmons.
1. Prólogo

**_Feliz jueves, mi gente! Aquí les caigo con el prólogo de un fic que hace un año rondaba en mi cabeza y que por fin me decido a escribirlo. El presente fic está inspirado en un film llamado "The Guitar" (Sin Ataduras en español), una película gringa independiente muy buena e interesante que estoy tratando de conseguir sin éxito en alguna tienda departamental. Hasta no hace mucho esa peli estaba en una página china, pero ya la quitaron T.T. No obstante, pude dar con el trailer en Youtube, cuyo link les comparto:_  
**

**_/watch?v=Jhm2LsnJz8I_**

**_La sinopsis del film es sobre una mujer que pierde todo en un solo día: su trabajo, su novio y hasta la esperanza, ya que le diagnostican cáncer en la tráquea. ¿Qué hace ella? Simplemente gasta todo el dinero de sus tarjetas de crédito en cumplir sus sueños de vivir en un departamento, comprar las cosas que siempre quiso, entre ellas una guitarra con la cual ella expresara todo lo que pudo haber sido y no pudo ser. _**

**_Es un film que reocmiendo ampliamente... (Y si alguien la consigue, que me avise! jajajaja)._**

**_En fin, sin mayor preámbulo, excepto que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Matt y a Trey, aquí les dejo el inicio de este multichapter. _**

**_Un abrazo!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**La Guitarra.**

**Prólogo.**

Un joven de cabellos largos rubios hechos rastas estaba sentado en uno de los innumerables asientos del Aeropuerto John F. Kennedy de la ciudad de Nueva York. Acompañado de una compañera inseparable, una guitarra eléctrica color rojo de 1963, el joven bebe un sorbo de café con leche que había comprado con anterioridad para hacer leve la tediosa espera de poder abordar su vuelo.

Sus ojos azules celeste estaban contemplando en silencio la algarabía del centro portuario aéreo con una curiosidad extraña para su edad, pero habitual para su entrenamiento profesional como científico social recién egresado de la Facultad de Ciencias Sociales de la Universidad Nacional de Australia, país del cual es residente desde los 22 años.

Fijando su mirada continuamente entre la pantalla de vuelos y el café, el joven tuvo una reflexión repentina sobre todo lo que había acontecido en su vida durante los 10 años que recorrió su vida al momento de ser echado de su casa por su propia familia, haber perdido una relación amorosa con un imbécil que le dio el acabose por sus inseguridades, la pérdida de un trabajo ingrato y el diagnóstico de un cáncer terminal en la tráquea.

Todo eso en el espacio de un solo día, de un solo instante, de un solo momento. Todo ese conjunto que propició que Leopold Miles, anteriormente Leopold "Butters" Stotch enfrentara a solas su propia mortalidad y renaciera de esa mortalidad... Desde la tierna edad de los 15 años.


	2. I El día en que se pierde todo

**_Buenas noches, mi gente!_  
**

**_Aquí reportándome por segunda ocasión y trayéndoles el primer capítulo de este multichapter XD. Así mismo, les aviso que encontré una web en donde pueden ver la película en la cual está inspirado y basado este fic XD. Aquí les va el link (sust. la palabra punto por su símbolo representativo "."):_**

**_nobufferpuntoinfo/scpuntophp?url=A79F4BB0BFD8BC3A._**

**_Sin más preámbulos, les presento el capítulo uno._**

**_Saludines!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**I.**

**El día en que se pierde todo...**

La vida.

La vida es para algunos un mundo vasto en donde puedes esperar de todo y de todos; para otros, la vida es un infierno en el que todos los días uno trata de huir de él y desplegar las alas de una libertad que es más un sueño que una realidad. Para otros más, la vida es tan sólo el fin de todo lo que se conoce y el inicio de todo lo desconocido…

Para Leopold "Butters" Stotch, de escasos 15 años, la vida llegó hasta un punto final.

Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos a raudales; sentía la respiración muy pesada, como si algo obstruyera sus pulmones y le impidiera respirar. Con él estaba solamente una mochila los libros de la escuela y 20 dólares en los bolsillos para pagar su almuerzo en la escuela.

Eran las 9 de la mañana, si mal no recordaba, y faltaban 30 minutos para que llegara al pueblo. Afortunadamente había pedido permiso en la escuela para llegar tarde, por lo que no tendría ningún problema en pedirle a Kyle Broflovski, uno de sus compañeros, los apuntes de las clases de Biología y Matemáticas.

No obstante, aquél retorno no era nada grato.

Una hora antes había ido a Denver a visitar a un médico neumólogo para que le diera los resultados de los análisis que se había hecho a raíz de que su estado de salud estuviese en constante precariedad. Por un momento había pensado que podría tratarse de una infección mal atendida o de una reacción nerviosa, pero el resultado fue muy inesperado y muy lúgubre.

**_%&%&%_**

_::Flashback::_

_Butters sintió que su mundo derrumbaba con tan sólo escuchar aquella sentencia de muerte._

_El doctor Silas, comprendiendo la sorpresa de su joven paciente, le comentó:_

_- Lamento mucho tener que darte esta noticia, Leopold. En verdad lo lamento._

_- P-pero, doctor Silas… ¿E-es curable lo que tengo? ¿Es posible que me someta a alguna cirugía? Por favor, doctor, dígame que es posible, que es…_

_- Me gustaría decirte que sí, Leopold. Honestamente me gustaría darte esperanzas, pero eso sería faltar a mi ética. El cáncer que tienes está ubicado en la laringe, justamente cerca de la tráquea, lo que lo hace inoperable._

_- ¿N-ni siquiera con medicamentos?_

_El médico negó con la cabeza solemnemente._

_Butters comprendió entonces que tenía todas las de perder, como siempre había sido durante toda su vida. _

_Si sus padres y su novio estuvieran con él, tal vez ellos estarían llorando amargamente al escuchar tan impactante noticia y lo estarían llenándole de mimos y cariños con tal de que se lleve de ese mundo tan cruel al menos un lindo recuerdo de ello. Incluso sus compañeros de la escuela, especialmente los amigos de su novio, podrían sentir al menos un poco de condescendencia con él y hacerle sentir más cómodo._

_Claro, si es que realmente todos ellos le hicieran eso, aunque lo dudaba._

_Agarrando valor, Butters le sostuvo la mirada al médico y le preguntó:_

_- ¿Cu-cuánto tiempo me queda de vida?_

_Suspirando profundamente, el médico le respondió:_

_- A juzgar por el avance del tumor, puedo calcularte un mes o dos…_

_- Dios… ¿Hay algo que…?_

_- Leopold – le cortó el médico -… Te aconsejo que vayas a casa, arregles tus cosas y luego regreses aquí. Un tanatólogo amigo mío te proporcionará toda una serie de consejos sobre cómo afrontar mejor la muerte y ayudará a tu familia a asimilarlo mejor…_

_::Flashback::_

_**&%&%&**  
_

- ¿Butters? – le llamó alguien.

El rubio se volvió hacia su interlocutor y, con una sonrisa, exclamó mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos:

- ¡Stan!

Stan Marsh, su compañero de clases y su novio desde hace dos años, se separó trabajosamente del fuerte agarre de Butters y, sentándose juntos en la mesa del comedor de la escuela, le dijo:

- Butters…

- Stan, tengo que…

- Tenemos que hablar.

Butters se quedó con la palabra en la boca al escuchar aquella frase. Stan, por su parte, añadió:

- Buttercup… Te quiero mucho y lo he pasado lindo contigo…

- S-Stan…

- Pero creo que ha llegado un momento en que…

- ¿Qué…?

- Creo que llega un momento en que uno de los dos ya no sabe qué es lo que realmente siente respecto al otro…

- …

- Butters, lo que trato de decirte es que… Tengo sentimientos encontrados, ¿ok? Yo… Yo ya no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti…

- P-p…

- Y sinceramente, siento que lo mejor para los dos es terminar con esta relación.

_Stan… Tú no sabes cuánto te necesito en este momento_ pensó el muchacho con tristeza mientras veía cómo su ahora ex novio se levantaba de la mesa y se iba hacia dónde estaban Kenny, Kyle y Cartman, sus amigos, y se sentaba a comer con ellos como si nada.

Nada podría empeorar su día.

**_&%&%&_**

Butters corrió hacia su lócker, en donde guardó su mochila y sacó de ahí su camisa blanca y su delantal, ambos ropas de su trabajo temporal en la cafetería de los Tweak. El muchacho, quien había llorado durante todo el camino por perder a Stan y enterarse de que iba a morir en un solo día, trató de no sacar más lágrimas de lo debido, ya que eso afectaría la imagen alegre con el que siempre se presentaba para trabajar.

Sin embargo, al terminar de vestirse e ir a ocupar su puesto, se topó con el señor Tweak, quien, con una mirada seria, le dijo:

- Leopold.

- ¡Señor Tweak…! ¡Oh, hamburguesas! ¡Lamento mucho llegar tarde! En serio, lo lamento…

- Estás despedido.

- ¡¿Q-q-qué?! ¡Señor Tweak, le juro que trabajaré más…!

- Leopold, has trabajado aquí durante cinco meses como empleado temporal. Eres buen trabajador, muchacho, de eso no lo dudo, pero tengo que hacer un recorte de personal debido a las bajas ventas.

- Señor, por favor…

El hombre sacó de su saco un sobre con un fajo de billetes y, entregándoselo al Stotch, añadió:

- Esta es tu liquidación, hijo. Son tus otros cinco meses de salario.

- Dios…

- Lo siento mucho, Butters…

_**&%&%&**  
_

_Buena suerte, _fueron las últimas palabras del señor Tweak justo antes de abandonar el establecimiento corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ser diagnosticado con cáncer terminal, perder el novio y el trabajo era demasiada pérdida para él. Fue un día bastante malo y bastante deprimente, pero lo peor era que en ninguna de las dos últimas situaciones había tenido la oportunidad de decirles que él era un enfermo terminal que necesitaba más que nunca su apoyo y su comprensión.

Tras caminar un buen rato por la calle, llegó hacia su casa, en donde seguramente caería rendido en su lecho y dormiría plácidamente. Ya al día siguiente trataría de poner orden en sus pensamientos y les diría a sus padres su situación actual.

- ¡Jovencito! – exclamó su padre muy molesto al verle entrar a la casa - ¡¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?!

- ¡¿Dónde estabas?! – añadió su madre mientras dejaba su libro de lado y se levantaba.

- Papá… Mam-

- El señor Tweak nos dijo que fuiste despedido – le cortó Stephen muy tajante.

- Bueno, sí, me despidió por recorte de personal – se defendió Butters -, p-pero eso no es lo i-importante en estos momentos…

- ¡¿Cómo que no es importante?!

- ¡Butters, ¿tienes idea de cuánto trabajo nos ha costado conseguirte ese empleo?! - exclamó Linda

- L-lo sé y se los agradezco mucho…

- ¡Pensamos que ibas a conservar ese empleo y así te volverías más responsable!

- ¡Y lo soy, mamá, pero ahora -!

- ¡Pero vemos que no lo has sido, jovencito! – le interrumpió su padre al mostrarle la boleta de calificaciones - ¡¿Ves esto, Butters, eh?! ¡¿Ves esto?!

- P-papá…

- ¡Han bajado tus calificaciones en todas las materias, Butters! ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe eso?

- B-bueno… P-puedo explicarlo…

- ¡No hay nada de qué explicar, chamaco irresponsable!

- ¡Papá, por favor…!

- ¡Ya está decidido! ¡Te irás de la casa!

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Papá, por favor!

- ¡Ve y empaca tus cosas! ¡Tienes cinco minutos para hacerlo, así que ve!

- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá, por favor!

- Haz lo que tu padre dice, hijo - le replicó la mujer con frialdad.

_¡Esto no podría ser peor!_, pensó el joven con tristeza mientras subía por las escaleras y empacar sus cosas en la mochila así como guardar todos sus ahorros en su bolsillo.

Luego de bajar por las escaleras, se dirigió hacia la cocina, en donde, al ver a sus padres cenando, les dijo:

- Tenía una cuestión importante qué comunicarles respecto a mi salud, mamá, papá… El doctor me dijo esta mañana que tengo…

- Deja de perder el tiempo y vete ya, Butters… – le cortó su padre con indiferencia.

**_&%&%&_**

_Lo que suceda contigo ya no es nuestro problema… _

Eso sí que fueron las palabras más dolorosas que había recibido de la boca de su padre. Eran palabras que le habían demostrado una vez más que él jamás había sido querido o amado como se suponía, palabras que definitivamente terminaría por llevar a alguien hacia la más grande de las tristezas ó, en el caso de Butters, hacia el suicidio en el puente.

Solo y sin tener a donde ir tras haber intentado pedir asilo en las casas de todos sus compañeros sin otra respuesta más que rechazos y las típicas frases "yo no te conozco", Butters había tomado la triste resolución de quitarse la vida…

- ¡Oh, mierda! ¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?! – exclamó el joven mientras se bajaba de la orilla del puente y empezaba a caminar por las calles del pueblo.

Con el frío a punto de tornarse severo, Butters pensó por un momento en ir a Denver y refugiarse en un asilo, no obstante, algo ocurrió…

Algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.


	3. II El loft

**_Tada!_  
**

**_Muchos se preguntaron qué fue lo que iba a hacer Butters cuando le diagnosticaron cáncer en la laringe, le echaron de su casa, le despidieran de su trabajo y Stan lo terminara...Y esta es la respuesta a sus dudas, damas y caballeros XD. Algo cortito, pero bue..._**

**_Ojalá lo disfruten!_**

**_Saludines!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**II.**

**El loft.**

Butters sacó todo el dinero del cajero automático y lo metió en sus bolsillos. Sacando dinero de las tarjetas de crédito que le había robado a sus padres y a los de Stan mientras dormían tal vez no había sido una idea brillante para alguien que ha perdido un hogar, un novio y un trabajo temporal, pero para alguien con una enfermedad terminal como Butters aquello era sin duda alguna una dulce venganza por no otorgarle la oportunidad de explicarles su actual situación y pedir aunque sea un poco de apoyo.

Por un momento se podría decir que Butters empezaría a despilfarrar todo el dinero que podía sacar de aquellas tarjetas de crédito, pero no del todo.

Hace unas horas, estando en ese entonces en South Park, había pasado unos minutos en un cibercafé para buscar algún lugar económico en donde vivir sus últimos días de vida, teniendo en claro que los asilos para indigente no iba a ser una agradable opción.

Y lo que halló en el periódico fue algo mejor que un simple departamento pequeño en dónde morir con tranquilidad.

Había hallado un anuncio clasificado en Viva Street sobre la renta de un lujoso loft, ó condominio como se les conoce comúnmente… En la Quinta Avenida de la ciudad de Nueva York. Sí, en la Quinta Avenida, una de las calles más conocidas y lujosas de la Gran Manzana. Y lo que era mejor: Iba a ser rentada durante dos meses, justamente el tiempo de vida que le quedaba, por la módica cantidad de 1500 dólares.

Lo primero que hizo fue contactar vía telefónica con el dueño del lugar para pedirle más detalles y para acordar una cita para el encuentro y después ir a asaltar a su casa y a la de Stan; era una suerte que tuviera una buena memoria para saber dónde estaba cada cosa en su lugar.

Observando por última vez el panorama de South Park desde la ventana del autobús, Butters rezó con que nadie se diera cuenta por el momento de la ausencia de sus tarjetas y así poder sacar todo el dinero que pudiera en Denver y en Nueva York, aunque tenía conciencia de que eso sería prácticamente imposible.

Cerrando los ojos con una tranquilidad que hacía tiempo que no tenía, el muchacho empezó a pensar qué hacer una vez que obtuviera el loft. Había comenzado a considerar la posibilidad de que, por ser menor de edad, los únicos trabajos que tendría sería los de mesero, los de encargado de cibercafés y otros más cuyos salarios serían para morirse de hambre.

Bajando del autobús, el muchacho pensó primero en sacar más dinero de las tarjetas de crédito; no obstante, para eso tendría qué aventurarse en el Denver nocturno y buscar un lugar en dónde pasar la noche.

Eso ya no importaba mucho en lo absoluto mientras no fuera asaltado por algún rufián y le quitara todo el dinero.

_**&%&%&**  
_

_Butters observaba con avidez la guitarra eléctrica color roja cerezo de la marca Fender, una de las mejores y más caras del mercado. Aquél instrumento producía en el rubio de 10 años una fascinación que le permitía soñar despierto; había visto cómo un chico de cabellos largos tocaba con maestría y delicadeza las cuerdas metalizadas de un instrumento similar al del aparador mientras el vendedor de la tienda observaba satisfecho cómo el muchacho, muy feliz, acariciaba su producto recién adquirido._

_Al escuchar enseguida los tenues sonidos de aquella guitarra eléctrica, Butters sintió la enorme necesidad y deseo de aprender a tocar y a imprimir en el instrumento su voz, su alma y su espíritu…_

**_&%&%&_**

Butters abrió los ojos ante los primeros rayos del sol que entraban en medio de las cortinas de su ventana; acomodándose un poco en su asiento, corrió la cortina para ver si aún faltaba mucho para llegar a la ciudad de Nueva York.

Esbozó una sonrisa al ver el letrero que marcaba la bienvenida a una de las ciudades más pobladas del mundo; tomando su mochila y, mirando de un lado a otro, la abrió para empezar a separar el dinero para el depósito del loft y algo extra para el transporte.

- Nueva York… Aquí te voy – murmuró muy feliz.

**_&%&%&_**

Con café en mano, un hombre de cabellos oscuros guiaba a Butters por las escaleras; el rubio, con curiosidad, observaba los departamentos aledaños totalmente vacíos. El dueño del loft, Desmond Miles, le había comentado que un socio suyo estaba por vender el edificio a un grupo ejecutivo de japoneses. Sin embargo, le había pedido que le diera al menos tres o cuatro meses para poder rentar el loft a alguien, ya que un primo suyo había perdido un dinero que le había prestado en una pésima inversión y quería recuperarlo aunque fuera por esa vía.

- Jamás pensé que prontamente me respondieran el anuncio – comentó el señor Miles mientras abría la puerta -. No cualquiera pagaría mil quinientos dólares por tan poco tiempo.

- El tiempo es lo que menos uno tiene, señor Miles – replicó Butters mientras se aclaraba la garganta -. Disculpe…

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… Es… Es una infección en la garganta, usted sabe…

- Entiendo… Bueno… Aquí está…

Butters abrió los ojos como platos al ver el lugar.

Definitivamente aquél espacio vacío era demasiado grande; sus blancas paredes y sus muebles de yeso adornados con azulejos color azul claro le daban un aire bohemio.

- Dios… ¡Esto es fantástico!

- Y con una hermosa vista incluida – argumentó Desmond con orgullo.

- ¡Definitivamente me gusta!

Sacando de su mochila el dinero del depósito, se lo entregó a Desmond diciéndole:

- Aquí está el dinero del depósito, señor Miles.

- Bien, muchacho – replicó el hombre mientras recogía el dinero.

Con un apretón de manos y con unas últimas indicaciones, Desmond se retiró del condominio, dejando a un Butters sonriente y con la vista recorriendo lo que sería su nuevo hogar durante dos meses…

Y el último lugar en donde estaría antes de partir del mundo.


	4. III Tarjetas, una cama y ropa nueva

**_Feliz domingo, gente! Saludines desde mi madriguerita (habitación)! Aquí les caigo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic :-). Ojalá lo disfruten!_  
**

**_Vicka._**

**III.**

**Tarjetas, una cama Vera Wang y ropa nueva.**

La vida en Nueva York podría ser algo cara para todo migrante recién llegado, pero para Butters eso era lo que menos le preocupará de ahí en adelante… Bueno, mientras que él tuviera en sus manos la tarjeta de débito que contenía los 60 mil dólares que había logrado sacar en conjunto a las tarjetas de crédito de sus padres y de los señores Marsh antes de romperlas en Denver,.

Sin embargo, el joven Stotch decidió tramitar también una tarjeta de crédito con la identificación falsa que Christophe Delorne, un compañero de clases de origen francés especialista en ese rubro, le había proporcionado hace dos meses para que pudiera entrar con Kenny a una discoteca.

¿Qué haría él con esa tarjeta de crédito? Muchas cosas, prácticamente todo lo que desee y sin preocuparse mucho por pagar las deudas que tuviese. De todos modos, si iba a morir, moriría en medio de sus sueños y no en la cama de un hospital donde nadie, salvo un tanatólogo ó estudioso de la muerte, le visite.

_**&%&%&**_

- ¿Esperando a que lleguen las cosas de la mudanza? – inquirió el técnico telefónico mientras instalaba el equipo de comunicación inalámbrica a un lado de la columna del departamento.

- Sí – respondió el chico rubio con una sonrisa -. Sólo espero que no tarden mucho porque realmente me urge un poco salir.

- De eso ni lo dudes, amiguito. Los de la mudanza siempre tardan su siglo en venir con todas las cosas de uno. Claro, si los presionas más, te dan mejor servicio.

- Eso sí…

- Bien, chico. Fírmame aquí.

- Ok…

Butters firmó el contrato; no obstante, el chico, con un tono de súplica, añadió:

- Uhmmm… ¿S-será posible que no pongan este número en el directorio? No es por algo malo, si es lo que usted piensa, sino que simplemente no me gustaría ser acosado constantemente por vendedores telefónicos durante los dos meses que voy a estar aquí. Usted me entiende…

- Oh… Ok… Uhmmm… Daré aviso a la compañía sobre eso.

- Se lo agradeceré infinitamente.

- Bien, chico. Buenos días y… Bienvenido a Nueva York.

- Gracias.

Dicho eso, el técnico se despidió de Butters con un apretón de manos y salió del departamento. El rubio, por su parte, tomó el directorio telefónico que el técnico le había dejado y empezó a buscar números telefónicos de restaurantes en dónde pedir algo de comer.

Eligiendo un número al azar, el chico tomó el teléfono y marcó.

_- Comida china Chop Swei. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? _– inquirió una operadora desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Sí – replicó Butters -. M-me gustaría saber cuáles son las especialidades que tienen en el menú y el precio de cada una. ¡Ah! ¿Y tienen alguna promoción?

_- Bueno, si busca promociones, le recomiendo agarrar el paquete de 3 guisos de 50 dólares; los guisos que se encuentran en el paquete es un pollo agridulce, arroz verde y una ligera porción de verdura frita._

- Bien… Entonces agarro ese paquete. ¿Acepta tarjeta de débito?

_- ¡Por supuesto!_

- Excelente… Uhmmm… Deme un minuto… Por aquí la tengo… ¡Ah, aquí está!

_- Ok… ¿Cuál es el número de la tarjeta?_

- Es 135-790-000…

_- 135-790-000… Bien. ¿A nombre de quién va la orden?_

- De Leopold LaVolpe.

_- ¿Dirección?_

- Es calle Darlington 45 con Quinta Avenida. El número del edificio es 8912 y el departamento es el 230C.

_- Ok, señor LaVolpe. Le llevaremos su orden de 30 a 40 minutos dependiendo del tráfico._

- Gracias. Es usted muy amable.

_- Igualmente, señor._

Unos minutos más tarde, el chico ya estaba sentado en un rincón junto a la ventana comiendo pollo agridulce, verdura frita y arroz verde muy a su gusto; cada bocado que llevaba a la boca era un bocado que disfrutaba y saboreaba con pasión, cada bocado era más disfrutable que el otro y cada bocado hacía que la búsqueda de tiendas departamentales que vendan camas armadas fuera leve.

Siguiendo la misma mecánica que con la comida, el chico marcó un número equis del directorio y, al escuchar un "buen día", comentó:

- ¿Hablo a la tienda departamental "Woonie's"?

_- Sí, señor. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_

- Me gustaría ordenar una cama… Uhmmm… Un King size.

_- ¿De qué marca?_

- ¿Cuál es lo mejor que tienen?

_- Ok… Tenemos un Vera Wang de 1500 dólares y un Mercedes Schwartz de 1200 dólares. Ambas son buenas, aunque claro, los precios son un poco distintos._

- Ok… Entonces quiero el Vera Wang.

_- ¡¿El Vera Wang?!_

- ¿Por qué se asusta? Si es por el precio, no importa. ¿Aceptan tarjetas de débito, verdad?

_- Sí, señor._

- ¡Bien!

_- ¿Para cuándo quiere la entrega?_

- ¿Le parece bien hoy mismo? Son las… Once de la mañana. ¿A qué hora cree usted que podría llegar mi cama?

_- Hoy no va a ser muy posible debido a que tenemos el horario lleno, señor, pero mañana a estas horas ya tendría su cama, ¿le parece?_

- Ok, entonces, aquí le va el número de mi tarjeta…

**_&%&%&_**

La Luna brillaba en todo su esplendor desde el marco de la ventana del loft.

Butters, observándola con solemnidad por la ventana, empezó a preguntarse qué estarían haciendo sus padres en esos momentos; también había empezado a preguntarse qué estaría haciendo Stan y sus amigos Kyle, Kenny y Cartman, si es que alguien de ellos le extraña o simplemente no le dieron importancia al hecho de que lo habían echado de su casa y se había ido a refugiar en quién sabe dónde.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, sus párpados empezaban a caer lentamente…

**_&%&%&_**

_Butters no podía apartar sus ojos de la guitarra roja. _

_Todos los días se paraba por un largo momento en el aparador de la tienda de música para contemplar aquél instrumento que se había convertido en el objeto de su deseo y obsesión… En el objeto que quisiera acariciar con sus dedos y crear música que hiciera vibrar su alma._

_**&%&%&**  
_

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué bien se siente tener una cama tan suave! – exclamó el muchachito luego de quitar el plástico a la cama y acomodarla en un lugar específico - Sin duda alguna son los mejores 1500 varos que he invertido en mi vida… Ah… Y ahora, a darme un baño… Ufff… Hace dos días que no me baño… Pero antes…

El muchacho tomó todo el plástico que había dejado en el suelo, abrió la ventana y lo lanzó todo, no sin antes asegurarse de que nadie estuviera pasando para cuando estuviera cayendo el envoltorio. Luego se quitó los zapatos, los calcetines, los pantalones, los bóxers y la camiseta para arrojarlo todo por la ventana.

Entrando al baño, abrió la regadera y se puso debajo del agua refrescante. Cerrando los ojos, el muchacho empezó a reflexionar sobre el paso a seguir tras haberse deshecho de su ropa.

Al terminar de bañarse, se puso a secar con el poco papel higiénico que estaba encima de la mesa de cemento; al ver que no tenía con qué secarse, decidió recostarse en el suelo para que le de la luz del sol.


	5. IV Conociendo al repartidor de pizzas

**_Otro capi más... Y con la introducción de un invitado especial XD. ¡Disfrútenle!_**

* * *

**IV.**

**Conociendo al repartidor de pizzas.**

- ¿Hola? ¿Pizza Eladio's? Me gustaría ordenar una pizza. ¿Qué promociones tiene, disculpe?

_- ¡Buen día, señor! Bueno, tenemos la promoción de dos pizas medianas y dos refrescos de 500 ml a 120 dólares. También tenemos la promoción de una pizza grande de champiñones con queso Philadelphia y anchoas y un refresco de un litro a 110 dólares._

- Uhmmm… Bien… Tomaré el paquete de 110 dólares. ¿Aceptan tarjeta de débito o de crédito?

_- Se aceptan ambas._

- ¡Excelente! Ok… Uhmmm… Pagaré con tarjeta de crédito.

_- Ok. ¿A nombre de quién va la orden?_

- Leopold LaVolpe.

_- ¿La dirección?_

- Calle Darlington 45 con Quinta Avenida. El número del edificio es 8912 y el departamento es el 230C.

_- Ok… _

- El número de tarjeta es 089-721-2012.

_- Ok… En media hora le traerán su orden._

- Gracias.

Colgó el teléfono y enseguida se puso a buscar en los folletos que le habían llegado en la mañana qué ropa compraría y qué cosas adquiriría para adornar su última madriguera.

Acomodándose boca abajo, marcó un número y, tras esperar que le respondieran la llamada, comentó:

- ¿Bueno? ¿Tienda departamental McQueen's?

_- Sí, señor. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?_

- Me gustaría hacer un pedido de su catálogo… Uhmmm… Ok, me gustaría seis camisas C-Olay de manga larga con los colores que tienen disponible cada una, de talla mediana… Tres pantalones de mezclilla stretch de la misma medida… Unos dos pares de botas Gucci – Lob de cuero número nueve y nueve y medio cada una... Y uno tres sombreros Lob Elegance color gris, negro y morado.

_- Bien, señor… Repetiré su pedido: Seis camisas_ _color blanco, negro, morado, azul, rojo y mediana._

- Ajá.

_- Tres pantalones de mezclilla stretch talla mediana también._

- Así es.

_- Y dos pares de botas del modelo Gucci-Lob números nueve y nueve y medio. _

- Exacto.

_- ¿Alguna otra cosa?_

- No, eso es todo. Disculpe, ¿cuándo llegraría mi pedido?

_- Para hoy en la tarde estaría en su domicilio el pedido._

- ¡Genial! Uhmmm… ¿Aceptan tarjeta de crédito?

_- Sí, señor._

- Bien…

Luego de dar todos los datos correspondientes, finalizó la llamada y marcó un nuevo número telefónico.

_- Tienda Totally Marrakech, buenos días. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_

- Buenos días. Me gustaría hacer un pedido a domicil-

Unos toques en la puerta le interrumpieron.

_- ¡Eladio's Pizza!_

- ¡Órale, qué rápido! ¡Ya voy! Uhmmm… ¿Puedo llamarle más tarde?

_- Por supuesto, señor _– le respondió el vendedor.

- Gracias.

Cortó la llamada y exclamó:

- ¡Voy! ¡Un segundo por favor!

Corrió hacia una de las cortinas, la cual arrancó de sus agarraderas y se la enrolló alrededor de su cintura. Luego fue al baño y se remojó el rostro para aparentar que se había terminado de bañar. Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, la abrió un poco y le dijo:

- Discúlpeme, amigo. Estaba saliendo del baño y haciendo una llamada.

El repartidor, un joven moreno quemado de unos 25 años, esbozó una sonrisa y le replicó:

- No hay problema, amiguito. Aquí está tu pizza.

- Gracias.

- Y si me firmas aquí…

- Ok…

Al terminar de firmar, le entregó la tabla al repartidor, quien inesperadamente le comentó:

- Eres nuevo por aquí según veo.

- Ehmmm… Sí… Uhmmm… Algo así.

- Jeje… Por tu acento pareces del sur.

- Soy del oeste.

- ¡¿En serio?! ¿De dónde?

- De Colorado. ¿Y tú?

- De Massachussets.

- ¡Órale, del mero norte!… Cerca de aquí, supongo.

- Así es… Me llamo Connor.

- Leopold.

Ambos jóvenes se dieron un apretón de manos; Connor, con una sonrisa, le dijo:

- La próxima vez que pidas pizza, tal vez charlemos un poco más…

- Sí… Eso espero.

- Je… Nos vemos.

- Hasta luego, Connor. ¡Y gracias por la pizza!

- ¡De nada!

Complacido, Butters cerró la puerta del departamento para poder disfrutar su pizza y celebrar el hecho de haber conocido a un nuevo amigo.


	6. V Hablando de camisas

**_Qué onda, gente! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de este fic que, por lo que veo, está empezando a gustar XD. Jajajajajaja, y, bueno, como alguna vez le dije al buen compadre Luis Carlos, aquí introduciré a un nuevo invitado especial, quien proviene nada más y nada menos del videojuego "Gears of War"... Y ese personaje de seguro hará que Luis Carlos se emocione mucho XD._  
**

**_Jeje...¡Hasta la próxima!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**V.**

**Hablando de camisas.**

_Linda y Stephen discutían sobre lo que harían esa Navidad en casa de la mamá de Linda en Miami. Butters, mientras tanto, buscaba un momento para interrumpirles; no obstante, sabía que si les interrumpía, le castigarían, por lo que decidió esperar a que terminaran de hablar para pedir la palabra después._

_Aprovehcnado el momento de silencio que surgió entre sus padres, Butters aprovechó comentarles lo siguiente:_

_- Mamá, papá… ¿Puedo aprender a tocar guitarra?_

_Stephen y Linda se lo quedaron viendo muy sorprendidos. Butters interpretó ese silencio inmediatamente como el preludio a un castigo, por lo que se resignó a enfrentarse el castigo que le impusieran por ese detalle tan insignificante._

_**&%&%&**  
_

Unos toques despertaron a Butters de su sueño profundo.

_- ¡¿Hola?! ¡Servicio de entrega para Leopold LaVolpe!_

- Oh, cielos… ¡Ya voy!

Levantándose de la cama en plena desnudez, se puso uno de los pantalones que le habían enviado el día anterior en la pequeña caja y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, el chico se hizo a un lado y dijo:

- Entre, por favor.

Al espacio doméstico entró entonces un hombre de cabellos oscuros con una pañoleta cubriéndole la cabeza; el hombre estaba empujando un carro con voluminosos paquetes hasta detenerse y preguntarle a Butters:

- ¿Dónde los dejo?

- Ahí, por favor.

- Bien… Wow… El lugar aquí está jodidamente grande. ¿Vives solo o con tus papás?

- Solo… ¿Le ayudo?

- Si no es mucha molestia.

- Para nada.

Entre ambos rubios se acomodaron los paquetes en fila india; luego de hacer la tarea, Butters tomó un poco del efectivo que había en su mochila y le dijo:

- Aquí tiene. Para que se compre algo de beber y de comer.

- Órale… No tenías porqué molestarte, chico. Gracias.

- De nada.

El pelinegro mayor, con una sonrisa, le entregó la tabla diciéndole:

- Firma aquí y aquí, por favor… Leopold LaVolpe. ¿Es ese tu nombre?

- Sip.

- ¿Eres pariente del técnico de fútbol argentino Ricardo LaVolpe?

- No que yo sepa, jeje… Es el apellido de mi madre.

- Oh… Por un momento pensé que sí… Digo, con este lujazo de lugar.

- Jeje… No…

- Marcus. Marcus Fenix.

- Mucho gusto.

- Je… Oye, una pregunta un poco más indiscreta, amiguito…

- ¿Sí?

- Bueno… No es por incomodarte ni nada, pero… ¿No eres… Algo niño como para ordenar todas estas cosas? ¿Tus papás saben de esta clase de gastos?

- Pues… Mire, yendo al grano… Soy un menor emancipado, podría decirse.

- ¿Legalmente o porque a tus padres se les hinchó un huevo?

- Uhmmm… Digamos que es lo segundo...

- Oh… Vaya… Francamente es comprensible tu situación, ¿sabes?

_Mi situación es tan complicada que no lo comprenderías, _pensó Butters mientras asentía la cabeza.

- Ok… Uhmmm… Un gusto conocerte, amiguito. A ver si algún día… Uhmmm… Tomamos dos como la gente. Cerveza, quiero decir.

- ¡Je! ¡Cuando quieras!

Esbozando una sonrisa, el hombre de musculatura marcada se retiró del loft.

**_&%&%&_**

- ¿Hola? ¿Tienda Layla's Kitchen Tools?

_- Sí, señor. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_

- Quisiera levantar un pedido para recolectar hoy mismo.

_- Muy bien, señor. ¿Cuál es su pedido?_

- Bien… Uhmmm… Un juego de seis vasos estilo Mónaco de la marca Oneifa con el número 29922… Un juego de cubiertos Falls Orb, número 88021… Un juego de vajilla Queen Elizabeth de la marca Crystal color verde suave, número 82676 y otro juego de vajilla Marie Antoinette color blanco con motivos azules, número 090083, por favor.

_- Bien, señor. ¿A nombre de quién va el pedido y a qué horas lo va a buscar?_

- A nombre de Leopold LaVolpe y lo vendría a buscar en el transcurso de la tarde, por ahí de la de la tarde. ¿Aceptan tarjeta de crédito y de débito en caso de que realice el pago ahora mismo?

_- Sí, señor. El pago lo puede hacer ahora o cuando vaya a la sucursal._

- ¡Excelente! Uhmmm… Mejor lo pagaré llegando allá. Muchas gracias.

_- No hay de qué, señor Lavolpe. Que tenga un bonito día._

- Gracias.

Momentos después de colgar, Butters tomó las cajas vacías y las apiló una encima de la otra en un rincón; luego fue al baño para ducharse. No obstante, antes de meterse a la pila, escuchó que tocaran la puerta.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó el muchacho.

_- Soy el señor Miles._

- ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Un momento, por favor!

Poniéndose el pantalón demezclilla al dejar caer la toalla en el suelo, corrió hacia la puerta y le abrió al señor Miles.

- Buenas tardes, señor Miles- saludó mientras dejaba entrar a Desmond.

- Hey, Leo… Uhmmm… Wow… ¡Qué cambiazo!

- Bueno… Lo estoy decorando poco a poco… Voy por el dinero de la renta. ¿Quiere algo de beber?

- No, gracias… Cielos…Dos semanas aquí y este lugar lo estás convirtiendo en un palacio de lujo. Debo admitir que tienes buen gusto… Mejor que el de mi futura ex novia.

- Uhmmm… Gracias… Y aquí tiene. Los 1500 dólares de la renta.

- Ok... ¡Hey, ¿ese no es un pantalón Alexander McQueen el que traes puesto?!

- Errr… Sí… Eso creo…

Desmond desvió su mirada hacia la caja que hacía temporalmente de ropero y exclamó:

- ¡¿Esas son camisas de lino C-Olay?!

- Sí… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

El mayor tomó una de las camisas y, volviéndose hacia Butters, le dijo:

- Esas camisas son un lujo que hasta yo quisiera tener siempre.

- ¿Uh? Bueno… Creo que cualquiera puede tener un lujito de vez en cuando.

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Esta clase de camisas cuestan alrededor de 800 dólares cada una! 800 o incluso hasta 3000 dólares.

- A mí me costaron 400 dólares en McQueen's.

- ¡¿En serio?! Órale… Pensé que costaban el doble. Digo, Alexander McQueen es un diseñador de los más caros que solamente las estrellas de Hollywood pueden contratar.

- Lo dice como si usted no fuera de aquellos que compran ropa cara.

- Y realmente no la compro seguido. Soy dado a comprar camisas de 50 ó 60 dólares como cualquier ciudadano honrado. Me gustan las camisas de Alexander McQueen, puesto que son cómodas y de tela fina, aunque prefiero las de Massud.

- ¿Massud?

- Sí. Ropa de manta mexicana. Es de un precio un poco elevado si lo trasladamos a pesos mexicanos, pero la calidad es muy buena y son siempre frescas. Mi guardarropa está llenísima de camisas y pantalones de esa marca.

- ¡Cielos!

- Lo triste es que tienes que viajar a México para conseguirlas. Aquí y en ninguna parte del país las venden… Lástima, una buena calidad de esas deberían de venderse a nivel internacional.

- Mmmm… Eso me suena comprensible.

- Lo es… ¿Estás seguro de que eres un menor de edad emancipado o eres hijo de mafiosos?

Butters se echó a reír y le contestó:

- Si fuera hijo de mafiosos, estaría comprando el edificio por entero y para mí solito, pero no. No soy de esos y… Bueno, para mí vivir en un loft es un lujo que me quiero dar antes de… Uhmmm… Irme a otra parte.

- ¿Irte a otra parte? ¿Pues a dónde piensas ir?

- Yo… Bueno, realmente todavía lo estoy pensado.

Desmond lo miró con suspicacia.

Butters, por su parte, no sentía ningún deseo en externarle su situación actual; optaba por dejar que todo fluyera, que todo ocurriera sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

- Ok - dijo Desmond a lo último-… Uhmmm… Voy de regreso a mi oficina. Un gusto verte, Leopold.

- Igualmente, señor Miles.

- Por favor, llámame Desmond.

- Ok, Desmond… Jeje… Que tenga un bonito día.

- ¡Igualmente!

Dicho eso, Desmond salió del loft mientras que Butters, sonriente, se metió a darse una ducha.


	7. VI Conociendo a la prostituta

**_Feliz jueves lluvioso, gente! Sí, así es, aquí está lloviendo y yo con mi sinusitis arretentada (maldito clima, te odio!). Aquí les caigo con un nuevo capi y con una invitada especial XD, de nuevo jajajajaja... ¡Ojalá lo disfruten!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**VI.**

**Conociendo a la prostituta.**

_Un joven de cabellos negros tocaba la guitarra roja en el parque del centro de South Park. Butters, atraído por el sonido de aquél instrumento que había atrapado sus sentidos y su alma con sus encantos musicales, se sentó tranquilamente junto al muchacho, quien parecía estar absorto en la creación de una música que, posiblemente, nadie escucharía._

_Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando sintió sobre sí la mirada del pequeño rubio de 10 años, quien, con un leve sonrojo, se disculpó por distraerle. El hombre, con una sonrisa en los labios, revolvió los cabellos del niño y le dijo:_

_- No te preocupes, chico. ¿Te agrada la música?_

_- ¡Sí! – respondió el niño con entusiasmo - ¡Y tocas muy bonito!_

_- Jeje… Gracias…_

_- Este… ¿D-dónde aprendiste a tocar así?_

_El muchacho se echó a reír y le respondió:_

_- En la escuela… Y también con esos videos de "Aprenda usted mismo"…_

**_%&%&%_**

Butters abrió sus ojos y suspiró mientras recibía su dosis diaria de agua bajo la regadera.

Había recibido esa mañana su primer estado de cuenta de la tarjeta de débito, en la cual le informaban que su saldo actual era de 5000 dólares. Así mismo, en el estado de cuenta de su tarjeta de crédito notó que debía más de 10,000 dólares al mismo banco, casi el doble de lo que tenía en su cuenta de ahorro.

Al principio pensó en que no debía darle tanta importancia al asunto, ya que ultimadamente moriría en cualquier momento. Empero, el chico pensó muy bien qué hacer para obtener un simple empleo que le permitiera al menos poder depositar una fuerte cantidad de dinero para poder sostener su tarjeta de crédito y de débito.

- Dios… Perdóname… Pero tendré que hacerlo – susurró al darse cuenta de que el único trabajo en donde obtendría una buena paga sería justamente la que lleva al más del 70% de la población bisexual y femenina a las calles.

**_&%&%&_**

La noche estaba un poco calurosa.

Butters, quien tenía un pie en la pared de un callejón mientras esperaba con cierta paciencia a que llegue el primer cliente que caiga, pensaba que era una pésima idea ser un gigoló, o prostituto como se le conoce vulgarmente.

Si bien era su primera noche de trabajo, de la cual él no tenía la esperanza de caerse con un cliente que pagara aunque fuera 100 dólares para el almuerzo, el chico ya se arrepentía de haber tomado esa decisión tan precipitada y descabellada, aunque con toda la honestidad del mundo preferiría hacerlo con miles de sujetos antes de querer convertirse en el "querido" o amante de un millonario o de una riquilla caprichosa o de trabajar en un lugar muchas horas con un sueldo de hambre.

- Definitivamente no es una buena idea – se decía a sí mismo mientras miraba de un lado a otro.

_Bonita forma de morir_, reflexionó con acidez. _Se supone que no debería de pagar deudas y disfrutar mis últimos días de vida tranquilamente, no estar aquí para mamársela al primer o a la primera infeliz que pase por aquí…_

- ¿Buscas diversión, guapo?- le interrumpió una voz femenina.

El rubio se volvió hacia su interlocutora, una mujer de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y de vestidos sumamente provocativos, y le respondió con amabilidad:

- No… Más bien estoy esperando al primer cliente… Bueno, si es que realmente logro atrapar a uno esta noche. ¿Qué hay de ti?

La rubia se echó a reír y le respondió:

- ¡Vaya! Veo que eres nuevo por aquí. ¿Es tu primera vez en estos lares o ya tienes tiempo?

- Honestamente es mi primera vez… Más bien, es la primera vez que hago esto.

- Uhmmm… Eso se nota por tu forma demasiado inocente de vestir.

- ¿Acaso no es la ropa correcta?

- Sinceramente no, chico. A los hombres homosexuales les gusta que tengas algo de carne al descubierto, tú sabes…

- Je… Entonces… ¿Tienes algo con qué cortar las mangas?

La prostituta sacó de su bolso una navaja y se la entregó al adolescente, quien se quitó la camisa y cortó las mangas.

- Gracias – le dijo mientras devolvía la navaja a su dueña.

- No hay de qué, chico…

Ofreciendo su mano, la rubia añadió:

- Me llamo Lucy Stillman.

- Leopold LaVolpe – replicó mientras le daba la mano.

- ¿LaVolpe? Uhmmm… Suena a que eres de origen italiano.

- Bueno… Mi madre es de ascendencia belgorrumana y mi padre es de origen hawaiiano, algo complicadito… Tú sabes.

- ¿Belgorrumana? ¡Wow! ¡De lujo! ¿Y qué edad tienes, Leopold? Claro, lo pregunto por curiosidad.

- Tengo 15 años.

- ¡¿15 años?! ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Y dónde están tus papás?! ¿Saben de esto?

- Mis padres… Mis padres no saben nada de esto… Y nunca lo sabrán porque ellos me echaron de la casa por una nimiedad.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh, chingada madre! ¡Eso es increíble! ¡¿Tus padres te echaron?! ¿Por qué?

Butters, sintiéndose en confianza por primera vez en su corta vida, le respondió:

- Por mis bajas calificaciones en la escuela.

Lucy se quedó estupefacta ante la respuesta mientras que Butters, con tristeza, añadió:

- Ellos solían maltratarme por cualquier estupidez, desde el mero hecho de que "poner una cara de estúpido" hasta revolver la despensa. Lo de mis calificaciones fue la gota que derramó el vaso…

- Oh, Dios…

- ¡Y-y…! – sollozó Butters ante el solo recordar lo sucedido semanas atrás - ¡Y a eso se añade el hecho de que me despidan de mi trabajo temporal, mi novio me dejara y me diagnosticaran cáncer terminal!

La rubia estuvo a punto de desmayarse del enorme shock mientras se llevaba una mano en la boca. Butters, limpiándose las lágrimas con los pedazos de las mangas de la camisa, añadió:

- Cu-cuando me echaron de la casa, fui a todas las casas de mis compañeros de la escuela pidiendo al menos unos días de estancia hasta que la situación mejorara… ¡Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie quiso recibirme en su casa! ¡Me cerraban las puertas en mi cara como si se tratara de una peste y se burlaban de mí por ser un tremendo pendejo!

- Oh, querido… Ven aquí.

Butters abrazó a Lucy, quien lo tranquilizaba diciéndole:

- A veces las familias cometen errores de los cuales se arrepienten con el paso de los días.

- Mis padres no son de esas familias, Lucy. Ellos me dijeron textualmente que lo que me pasara ya no era asunto suyo.

- ¡¿Cómo no va a ser asunto suyo?! – exclamó la rubia muy indignada mientras se separaba de Butters - ¡¿Pues qué carajo se creen esos infelices qué eres?! ¡¿Un perrito faldero al qué patear cada vez que se les antoje?!

- No lo sé… Y ya no me importa… Lo que ahora me interés es ganar algo de dinero para pagar algunas pequeñas deudas que tengo con el banco.

- Dios…

- Por eso decidí que, si quiero vivir mis días con intensidad y morir tranquilamente, tengo que hacer esto.

- Leopold… Hay otros trabajos que te pueden ayudar. La prostitución no es lo tuyo

- Lo sé…

- Y mucho menos cuando tienes una enfermedad terminal que te está carcomiendo por dentro…

- ¡¿Pero de qué otra forma le hago, Lucy?! He usado mi tarjeta de crédito y de débito para comprar las compras que siempre quise… Incluso estoy rentando un loft por dos meses…

- ¡¿Un loft?!

- S-sí…

- ¡Niño, ¿estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre rentar un loft?!

- Lo sé… Pero…

**_&%&%&_**

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Lucy muy asombrada mientras entraba con Butters al departamento- ¡Qué hermoso!

- Y espera a que traigan los muebles, que creo yo que será mañana.

- ¡¿Muebles?! ¡Niño, te vas a morir arrastrando muchas deudas!

- Lo sé… Y honestamente no me importa, pero siento que es mejor saldarlas para seguir disfrutando del crédito.

Lucy observó las lámparas de alambre que pendían del techo, el improvisado clóset con la ropa fina que estaba doblada y ordenada, y se sentó en la cómoda cama Vera Wang con un gesto de cansancio.

- Dios… ¡Qué cama tan cómoda! ¿Es un Spring Air?

- No… Es una Vera Wang.

- ¡¿Vera Wang?! ¿Qué no es una diseñadora china?

- ¿Es una diseñadora?... ¡¿Y tú como sabes eso?!

- Hey… Hasta las prostitutas tenemos tiempo para conocer un poco sobre el mundo de la moda. Digo, no todas tienen el dinero suficiente para comprarse ropa cara.

Butters se echó a reír de regocijo.

Nunca antes se había reído tanto, ni siquiera cuando regresó de Hawaii con Kenny o cuando lo de la moda metrosexual.

Sentándose junto a Lucy, le dijo:

- ¿Tienes en dónde quedarte? Puedes pasar la noche aquí si quieres.

- ¡Oh, gracias! Gracias, pero… Ya tengo en dónde quedarme. Vivo aquí cerca.

- ¡¿En serio?!

- Sip… Ok… Creo que ya es hora de irme.

- Te acompaño.

- ¡Hey! Gracias… Eres muy caballeroso.

- No quiero que vayas sola y mucho menos a estas horas.

- Jeje… Gracias…

Dicho eso, los dos rubios se marcharon del loft.


	8. VII Un encuentro inesperado

**_Buen día, gente!_  
**

**_Aquí está el capítulo número 7 de este fic XD. Ojalá lo disfruten!_**

**_Saludines!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**VII.**

**Un encuentro inesperado.**

Butters inhaló un poco de aire mientras que Lucy y él esperaban pacientemente en el callejón a que apareciera algún individuo cualquiera que requiera sus servicios.

Ser gigoló no era tan malo como todo el mundo decía; si aprendías cómo iba la cosa y cuál sería lo que más prefieren los clientes, entonces podías sobrevivir en un rubro tan sobre-explotado por los tratantes de mujeres y las mujeres y hombres que venden su cuerpo por voluntad propia.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que se conocieron por primera vez en ese mismo lugar; ambos rubios, quienes estaban acompañados en ese de Connor Kenway, el que fuera el repartidor de pizzas y el nuevo amigo de Butters, intercambiaban algunos datos que, a los oídos de cualquiera, era la información más rara y extraña que hayan escuchado en sus propias vidas…

Claro, cuando dichos datos involucraban tópicos de antropología y literatura, el individuo que estuviera inmerso en la materia esperaría cualquier cosa.

- Odio a Appadurai. No le entiendo ni madres lo que quiere decir – comentó Connor -. Digo, los posmodernistas parecen querer confundirte a más no poder.

- Pues posiblemente esa sea su intención, Con – replicó Lucy-. Intentan desechar a los clásicos como Durkheim, Weber, Leslie, incluso a Sahlins y a Giddens. De puro milagro no se metieron con Marx.

- El marxismo es una rama filosófica en constante evolución, Lucy. Dudo mucho que los posmodernistas intenten rebatir a un clasicazo como ese cuate barbudo. Digo, es posible adaptar a la situación económica actual del mundo a su teoría.

Butters los miraba con curiosidad e interés.

Lucy y Connor eran en realidad estudiantes de licenciatura y maestría de la Facultad de Ciencias Sociales de la Universidad de Nueva York, aunque estudian diferentes especialidades. Lucy, de 20 años, estudiaba el tercer año de la licenciatura en Sociología, la ciencia que estudia los fenómenos colectivos producidos por la constante actividad social de los seres humanos en el ámbito socio-cultural y económica. Connor, en cambio, estudiaba su maestría en Antropología, una ciencia más amplia, aunque no desajenada de la Sociología, puesto que analiza la socialización de los actores sociales en el marco de lo cultural, lo biológico, lo simbólico y otras esferas en donde se especializa.

Sin embargo, ambas carreras eran un poco costosas no por el material educativo, sino por la estancia en la Ciudad Que Nunca Duerme. De todos modos, vivir en Nueva York era sinónimo de pagar altísimas sumas de dinero en luz, agua, teléfono, médicos, estancia y hasta en la propia educación.

Muchos estudiantes buscan empleos de medio tiempo en cafeterías, pizzerías, tiendas departamentales o haciendo actividades domésticas como cuidar niños, limpiar casas y pasear perros. No obstante, otros estudiantes, si no muy pocos, obtienen cuantiosas becas que les permite llevar una vida cómoda, y otros más deciden hacer actividades "underground" o bajo el agua, como era el caso de Connor, quien estudia y trabaja como repartidor de pizza y como gigoló en su tiempo libre.

El caso de Lucy no era por mera necesidad ni por mero placer; ella en realidad está en pleno trabajo de campo, el cual consiste en observar y analizar la relación entre una prostituta y su cliente, aunque no le caían mal unos cuantos dólares para completar los gastos de cualquier índole.

De hecho, aquella actividad escolar había ayudado mucho a Butters a comprender que las prostitutas no se acuestan con x o con y infeliz por gusto, sino por la mera necesidad de llevar unos centavos y algo de pan para alimentar a sus hijos o a los hijos de alguien más… Al menos aquellas mujeres que venden su cuerpo por voluntad propia y no son forzadas, prácticamente el 5 o 10% de los casos.

- ¡Hey, miren, un cliente! – exclamó Lucy muy emocionada al ver cómo un automóvil se detenía frente a ellos.

- Espero que no sea un maldito degenerado como el que me tocó la última vez –comentó Butters.

- Je... Tendrás que lidiar con esa clase de clientes si quieres recibir una buena paga, Leo – replicó Connor con una sonrisa mientras le revolvía el cabello.

Los tres se volvieron hacia el automóvil, un Camaro 2012 color negro con plata. Lucy se acercó hacia la ventana polarizada que se estaba bajando y, con un tono muy sensual, le dijo:

- Hola, amiguito… ¿Buscas pasar algún rato con alguno de nosotros tr-?... Desmond… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Desmond, un tato preocupado, le respondió:

- Te estaba buscando, Lucy… ¡Hey, chicos! ¿Qué hay?

- Hola, Desmond – replicaron Connor y Butters al unísono.

- ¿Para qué, Desmond? – inquirió Lucy muy molesta.

- ¿Recuerdas que hoy era la cena en casa de mis papás?

- … ¡CON UN CARAJO!

La rubia se despidió inmediatamente de Butters y de Connor y se subió al automóvil.

- ¡Nos vemos mañana en la cafetería, chicos! – exclamaba la rubia mientras que el auto se alejaba.

- ¡Suerte con la cena! – exclamó Butters.

- Vaya… Desmond se llevó a Lucy. Ahora solo quedamos nosotros, brothersito.

- Cierto.

- Uhmmm… Bueno, ¿quieres ir conmigo a mi casa a cambiarnos y salir a darnos un paseíto por ahí por Brodway o prefieres esperar un momento más aquí a que aparezca un nuevo cliente?

- Creo que mejor nos vamos de paseo.

- _Skennenko:wa (Bien)_. ¡Vamos enton-! Hey, mira… Un cliente nuevo.

- ¿Uh?

Efectivamente: Un auto Corsa color negro se estacionó frente a ellos. La ventana se bajó un poco y una mano salió del interior para pedir a los dos que se acercaran con señas.

Connor y Butters, un tanto desconfiados, se acercaron.

- Hey… ¿Buscas pasar un buen rato? – inquirió Connor – Tenemos varias tarifas dependiendo de lo que quieras.

- Más bien deberíamos preguntarte qué demonios estás haciendo vestido así y preguntando esa clase de cosas. –le replicó severamente una voz masculina.

Connor palideció inmediatamente al reconocer aquella voz.

- ¿Connor? – inquirió Butters un tanto preocupado.

El joven de piel morena empezó a temblar… Del asombro, ya que exclamó:

- ¡¿_Rake'niha_ _(papá)_?! ¡¿_Ista_ _(mamá)?!_

- ¿Rake'niha? ¿Ista? – replicó Butters.

Los chicos se apartaron mientras la puerta se abría y salía de allá un hombre de tez clara, ojos cafés oscuros y con cabellos canos largos acompañado de una mujer de cabellos negros largos y piel morena con ojos igualmente oscuros.

- ¡¿Papá, mamá, qué están haciendo aquí?! – exclamó Connor con mucha pena.

- ¡Eso mismo íbamos a preguntarte, Rathonhaké:ton! – exclamó la mamá de Connor.

- ¡Mamá!

- ¿Qué? ¿No te puedo llamar por tu nombre en Mohawk?

- Bueno, sí, pero… Errr… ¡Vale! ¡Lo discutiremos tranquilamente en casa! Pero antes voy a acompañar a mi amigo a su casa…

- ¡Tú no te irás a ningún lado, caballerito! – espetó el padre de Connor - ¡Nos vas a explicar ahora mismo qué es lo que está pasando aquí!

Butters, quien sentía que su mera presencia podría dar malas interpretaciones, se volvió hacia Connor y le dijo:

- Viejo, mejor me voy. No quiero que se malinterprete algunas cosas… Tú sabes…

- Ok, compa – replicó Connor al captar el mensaje -… _Ó:nen (adiós)_.

_- Ó:nen ki' wahi_ _(adiós)_ – dijo Butters mientras le daba un abrazo de compadrazgo.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, se despidió de los padres de Connor y se marchó del callejón…

**_&%&%&_**

- … Y me cantaron las cuarenta sobre la prostitución y sus peligros – suspiró Connor tras contarles a Butters y a Lucy sobre su desafortunado encuentro con Haytham y Ziio Kenway, sus padres, la noche anterior.

Los jóvenes estaban en una cafetería del centro de la ciudad; medio de un par de frappés y un chocolate helado con pedazos de pie de limón, Connor les había comentado que Haytham, su padre, le había expresado su desaprobación respecto a esa actividad extra que Connor siempre hacía cada vez que tenía tiempo libre de su trabajo en la pizzería de un amigo suyo.

Ziio, por su parte, le había comentado que, habiendo otras clases de trabajo con los que podría ganar un segundo salario mientras estudiaba su maestría, tenía que recurrir justamente a uno que atraía una mala reputación al individuo que la ejerce.

- También me externaron que Leo no debería de estar solito en la calle.

- ¡¿Eh?! – exclamó Butters.

- Pues les doy la razón por un lado – añadió Lucy -, pero cuando se es menor de edad y los empleos que ofrecen para ellos son de un salario muy mierdoso que no te ayudarían mucho más que para comprarte algunas cosas, ¿qué le puedes hacer?

- B-bueno, podría trabajar en lo que sea, pero las deudas son un poco grandes, así que ni modo – se defendió el rubio.

- Pero aún así dijeron que deberías de estar en la escuela, Leo - argumentó el Kenway -. Que deberías estudiar y no estar trabajando de "fichero"… Aunque ellos no entenderían tus razones… Y hablando de razones, ¿qué hay de tus padres? ¿Los llamaste por fin o decidiste mandarlos al carajo por lo que te han hecho?

Butters se entristeció enseguida y le respondió:

- Uhmmm… Realmente no los llamé… No los llamé… Ni pienso llamarles…

- Leo… - murmuró Lucy mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

- Yo pienso que deberías hacerlo, compa – dijo Connor -. Al menos diles que tienes cáncer en la tráquea y que intentaste decírselo desde mucho antes de que te sacaran a patadas de la casa. Tal vez así les remuerda la conciencia.

- Si cuando Paris Hilton me obligó a usar un disfraz de oso y estuvo a punto de pagarles 250 millones de dólares a mis padres por eso no sintieron ningún remordimiento de conciencia, el hecho de saber que tengo cáncer menos le producirá eso.

- ¿Y tus compañeros de South Park? Alguien debería de saber al menos la noticia.

- A nadie le interesa lo que me suceda, Con. En ese estúpido pueblo tan loco lo que menos interesa es que alguien muera de cáncer.

- Pues… Viendo que tus posibilidades están agotadas – añadió Lucy -…

_**&%&%&**  
_

_Entonces sigue haciendo lo que creas correcto y vive tu vida como si fuera el último…_

Butters miró atentamente el catálogo de instrumentos musicales, enfocándose especial en la guitarra eléctrica Fender color rojo... La misma que había visto años atrás en las manos del joven músico que conoció en el parque del centro de South Park.

Marcando el número telefónico de la tienda, el joven esperó a que le respondieran la llamada y dijo:

- ¿Tienda Southerland Music?

_- Así es, señor. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?_

- … Quisiera ordenar un producto… Una guitarra Fender color rojo cerezo…


	9. VIII Marcus y la guitarra

**_Buenas noches, mi gente!_  
**

**_Saludos desde la húmeda ciudad de Mérida, la cual está a 19° en estos momentos con un frío húmedo del carajo, dispensando la palabra. En fin... aquí está... EL PRIMER LEMMON de este multichapter. Hace rato que no escribía un lemmon, lo sé, pero esta noche andaba algo inspirada._**

**_Ojalá esto no les traume tanto, sobre todo porque los involucrados en el asunto forman una pareja un tanto... bueno, tal vez bizarra para mi gusto (y para uno de mis lectores, me imagino), así que, compadre, disculpa si destrocé a Marcus Fenix aquí._**

**_¡Un saludo!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**VIII.**

**Marcus y la guitarra**

Unas manos se paseaban una y otra vez por los bordes de un instrumento color rojo y cuerdas metalizadas mientras que unos ojos se cerraban al sentir con familiaridad la sensación de haber esperado siglos en poseer finalmente el objeto de sus sueños.

Hace apenas unas horas que le habían traído a las puertas de su casa una guitarra eléctrica marca Fender de color rojo con sus amplificadores Marshall y un curso de guitarra "Aprenda Usted Mismo" para principiantes, lo suficiente como para querer aprender y tocar la música que llevaba dentro desde que era un niño.

Una música que sus padres le habían negado expresar por considerarlo una cosa de maricas, una música que sus antiguos compañeros de la escuela jamás de los jamases escucharían ni en 20 kilómetros a la redonda.

Conectando el instrumento a los amplificadores con nerviosismo, Butters acarició una vez más el instrumento de su alma y de su espíritu, el instrumento que al menos dejaría un pequeño legado antes de morir en medio de la soledad. Ya podía sentir la energía que extrañamente emitía aquél objeto musical dentro de sí mismo, ya podía sentir cómo sus dedos poco a poco se familiarizaban con las cuerdas de la creación.

No obstante, tenía qué dejar de acariciar su nuevo tesoro durante unas horas, tal vez toda la noche.

Mirando el reloj, el chico supo que pronto arribará al loft su invitado, Marcus Fenix, el empleado de paquetería que siempre le llevaba hasta su casa cualquier clase de paquetes. El tipo le había invitado hace un par de días a una taza de café en un lugar cercano al barrio del Bronx; en retribución por aquella sencilla convivencia, Butters había decidido invitarle a comer pasta y vino en el loft.

Unos minutos más tarde, el chico corrió hacia la puerta al escuchar los golpes quedos de la puerta.

- ¡Hola, Marcus! – saludó Butters mientras dejaba entrar a su invitado - ¡Vaya que eres puntual!

- Es la costumbre, mi pequeño amigo – replicó Marcus con calma.

- ¿Y cómo está tu prometida?

- Ciara está bien, o eso creo.

- ¿Uh?

Con un suspiro, Marcus añadió:

- Ciara y yo decidimos darnos un tiempo.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso se pelearon o algo así? – inquirió Butters muy extrañado mientras servía la pasta y ponía los platos encima del mantel naranja que había extendido junto a la ventana.

- No es eso… Simplemente sentimos que… Que deberíamos salir con otros, conocer gente… O incluso tener sexo.

- Uhmmm… Bueno… No soy un verdadero experto en parejas, pero no estoy muy de acuerdo con lo último. Digo, hay cierto peligro de que, si te decides a tomar una amante, terminas por enamorarte de ella o a depender mucho de.

- Por un lado tienes razón, pero por el otro… Yo soy algo liberal, ¿sabes? Es posible que ella y yo nunca nos casemos.

- Cierto… Pero no es excusa para serse infieles mutuamente.

- Al menos que la pareja esté de acuerdo.

Ambos guardaron un silencio por un momento en lo que comían la pasta; no obstante, aquél silencio fue interrumpido con una pregunta que dejó a Butters completamente sorprendido:

- ¿Quieres ser mi amante?

- ¡¿Qué?!

Marcus se limpió la boca y tragó su bocado. Aclarándose la garganta, fue directo al grano:

- Ciara y yo decidimos darnos el "pase libre", es decir, podemos tener amantes o aventurarnos en los brazos del otro sin hacer de ello una infidelidad. Es un mutuo acuerdo lo que tenemos.

- ¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¡Eso es una locura y una tontería!

- Lo sé. Yo también pensaba lo mismo hasta que… Hasta que te vi.

El adolescente desvió su mirada diciéndole:

- Pero…Tú no eres gay… Bueno, yo tampoco soy gay… Soy bisexual, p-pero eso no quiere decir…

Lo último que quería decir se esfumó enseguida con un sorpresivo beso en los labios por cortesía de Marcus, quien poco a poco atraía al chico hacia él sin que éste opusiera resistencia. No obstante, Butters se apartó de él diciéndole:

- Marcus… Esto no está bien…

- ¿Por qué no?

- T-tú sabes que yo soy una especie de gigoló… Bueno, gigoló por necesidad de dinero, no por gusto… No quiero darte problemas de enfermedades venéreas en algún momento…

- ¿Y qué hay de tu cáncer?

Butters le miró sorprendido.

Marcus, rascándose un poco la cabeza, añadió:

- No pude evitar escuchar tu charla con el chico Kenway acerca de tu enfermedad… Y, bueno, sinceramente no debería ser de mi incumbencia por ser un tema delicado, pero en serio tus viejos son unos perfectos pendejos al echarte de su casa sin consideración a que estás en una etapa terminal…

- Marcus…

- Mira, Leo. Soy un hombre franco y directo, así que seré así contigo en este momento: Tú quieres vivir la vida al máximo, ¿no?

- S-sí… Pero…

- Leo…

El hombre puso una mano en la mejilla de Butters y añadió:

- Si te estoy pidiendo que seas mi amante, es porque me gustas. Como ves, yo también soy bisexual, así que no tengo problemas en ello…

- Yo…

Marcus rozó nuevamente sus labios con los del chico y le dijo estas palabras decisivas:

- Vive conmigo… Vívelo… Como si fuera el último día de tu vida…

El rubio respondió con un beso.

Ambos se recostaron en el suelo en medio de besos y caricias; quitándose los zapatos, las camisetas, los pantalones y los bóxers, los amantes empezaban a frotar sus cuerpos entre sí. Marcus besaba y mordía tiernamente cada rincón del cuerpo del muchacho, quien se arqueaba de placer ante las atenciones que el Fenix le prodigaba.

Marcus cambió enseguida de posición para que tanto él como Butters degustaran sus miembros en pleno proceso de erección sin prisas. El hombre musculoso lamía delicadamente los glúteos del muchacho; éste, gimiendo de placer, se limitaba a darle unas generosas atenciones al miembro del que fuera ex Marine.

Pronto llegó el momento en que Marcus mojara dos dedos con saliva para poder introducirlos cuidadosamente en la cavidad de Butters, quien tembló primero del dolor y luego del placer al sentir ese masaje en su interior. Después ambos se incorporaron, con Butters poniéndose en la posición de perrito y con Marcus penetrándole de una sola estocada.

- ¡Ah! – gimió el muchacho del asombro al sentir el grueso miembro de Fenix dentro de sí.

- Relájate… Lo haré despacio.

- ¡Agh! ¡M-Marcus! ¡Marcus!

Las embestidas eran lentas pero firmes; Butters tuvo qué admitir que éstas eran mejores que las que recibía en todas las noches de "trabajo" en cada hotel y en cada departamento a dónde iba. Ninguno de sus clientes eran tan buenos como su ahora amante, definitivamente no lo eran así.

Ambos varones se incorporaron se cuclillas y se besaron apasionadamente a medida que llegaba el éxtasis.

- ¡M-Marcus! ¡Marcus!

- Leo… Tranquilo… Pronto acabaremos…

- ¡MARCUS!

El éxtasis llegó en ambos de manera instantánea… Y Butters, con entera satisfacción, besó por última vez a Marcus… Antes de que ambos cayeran en los brazos de Morfeo.


	10. IX Las hermanas Corso

**_Buenas noches, gente linda!_  
**

**_Aquí les caigo con el noveno capítulo, en donde presento a un par de OC's de mi creación que aparece justamente en mi fic "Assassin's Creed: Ángeles Exterminadores" y "AC: Evolución" XD._**

**_Ojalá lo disfruten!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**IX.**

**Las hermanas Corso.**

Butters deslizaba sus dedos en medio de las cuerdas de la guitarra a la vez que veía cómo Keith Richards ejecutaba un ejercicio con una de las tantas técnicas para ejecutar alguna melodía.

- …_Una vez dominado el trémolo, entonces ya podrás combinarlo con varias técnicas para ejecutar tu propia música –_ decía el legendario roquero.

Llevaba prácticamente cinco días en aquél pequeño cursillo de "hágalo usted mismo"; ha estado practicando durante casi todo el día cada vez que podía, aunque por las noches abandonaba la práctica y depositaba su tesoro en la base que había adquirido junto con los amplificadores para entregarse por completo a las dulces caricias de Marcus o a su trabajo como gigoló.

Había pasado prácticamente un mes y medio desde que había llegado a Nueva York; los días pasaban, pero el joven rubio lo aprovechaba al máximo para así morir tranquilamente sin preocuparse de nada, ni siquiera de quedarse sin techo.

Era toda una vida la que había construido en poco tiempo; era alguien más, era alguien que tenía amigos, un amante temporal, un hogar temporal y una guitarra que se había convertido en su terapia para distraerse del mero hecho que iba a morir. No era el Butters Stotch sin amigos, sin familia, sin un techo a dónde acogerse, sino que era el Leopold LaVolpe rico en esperanzas, tal vez con todo y sus defectos y virtudes, pero ante todo, una persona que valora cada instante de su vida como si fuera el último.

Sentía que había cambiado.

Que había evolucionado a nivel emocional y espiritual; incluso a nivel físico parecía haber mejorado, ya que no había caído enfermo aún cuando cometiere alguna imprudencia; incluso parecía ser que su sistema inmunológico se fortalecía cada vez más.

Ah, ilusiones vanas...

Eso era lo que el chico pensaba siempre; tenía los pies sobre la tierra, siempre dispuesto a esperar con una sonrisa a que el Ángel de la Muerte le sorprendiera. Decían que uno mejoraba su salud cuando estaba próximo a morir, y de eso el muchacho no lo dudaba.

Suspirando hondamente, el rubio esperaba pacientemente a que llegara un segundo cliente de la noche en solitario.

Lucy y Connor ya no estaban con él debido a que la primera había terminado su trabajo de campo y estaba en el proceso de clasificar la información obtenida durante la investigación, y a que el segundo había logrado colocarse en un puesto como profesor asistente en su facultad.

Los veía en la cafetería los fines de semana, que eran los días en que más se relajaba; los ayudaba con la redacción o incluso con la calificación de algunas pruebas sorpresa. Aprendía a conocer cada autor, su teoría representativa, la discusión de dicha teoría y hasta su aplicación en la actualidad, e incluso empezaba a interesarse un poco más en el campo de las Ciencias Sociales y Humanidades.

Si pudiera vivir más, estudiaría duro cualquiera de las carreras que captaron su interés… ¿Pero para qué pedir más tiempo si era lo que menos tenía en su vida?

De repente escuchó un ruido en el callejón; Butters, con cierta curiosidad, decidió adentrarse un poco en él para asegurarse de que fuera un vagabundo y no un peligroso ladrón el que estuviera revisando el enorme bote de basura.

- ¿Hola? – inquirió - ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Hola?

No hubo respuesta.

- ¿Hola?

- Hola – le respondió la voz de una niña.

Butters, sobresaltado, fue hacia el fondo del angostillo mientras decía:

- ¿Quién anda ahí? Sea quien sea, no le voy a hacer daño. Lo prometo.

- ¿De verdad lo promete? – le replicó nuevamente la voz.

- ¡Fiamma! – exclamó otra voz femenina.

Repentinamente salió detrás del bote de basura una niña de unos cinco años; de cabellos castaños oscuros, ojos azules celestes y ataviada con un abrigo color rojo oscuro todo destintado y sucio, la niña sostenía entre sus brazos un oso de peluche todo derruido.

Butters, con ternura, se inclinó un poco y le preguntó:

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tus padres?

La niña se acercó con confianza y le respondió:

- Mi mami falleció cuando era una bebé… Mi papi era malo.

- ¿Malo? ¿Por qué tu papi era malo, pequeña?

- Porque era alcohólico hasta la muerte – le respondió una voz femenina.

Butters levantó su vista… Y enseguida se quedó prendado de la joven adolescente pelirroja que estaba de pie detrás de la niña.

De cabellos rizados rojos como el fuego, sus orbes negros lo miraban fijamente, como si fuera incapaz de creer que aún había bondad en este mundo; sus labios carnosos, sus pecas discretas y sus ropas rotas solamente ayudaban a que resaltara más su belleza.

- ¿Es tu hermana? – inquirió Butters.

- Sí - le respondió la chica pelirroja mientras apartaba a la niña de Butters -. Es mi única familia…

- Entiendo… Disculpa si interrumpí algo… Pensé… Pensé que era un gato o un ladrón. Con su permiso…

- ¡Espera! – exclamó la niña, quien se soltó de su hermana y corrió hacia el rubio para tomarle de la mano y preguntarle: -¿Tienes comida?

- ¿Comida? Pues… No tengo aquí por el momento… Uhmmm… Espera.

De su bolsillo sacó un billete de 100 dólares y, entregándoselo a la niña, le dijo:

- Con esto pueden comprar hasta dos pizzas pequeñas o algo de pan…

- ¡Wow, gracias! – exclamó la niña con un brillo en los ojos - ¡Mira, Cristina! ¡Tenemos cien dólares! ¡Somos ricas!

- Devuélvele eso, Fiamma – le dijo Cristina con tranquilidad.

- ¿Pero por qué? ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Además, él me lo dio!

- Lo siento, pero debes aprender a ganártelo.

- ¡Pero…!

Cristina tomó el billete de las manos de su hermana pequeña y, entregándole a Butters el billete, le dijo:

- Lo siento, amigo, pero no aceptamos tu limosna.

- Pero tu hermana tiene hambre- replicó Butters muy preocupado por la delgadez de la niña.

- Lo sé, pero… Mucha gente pensaría que se lo hemos robado a alguien cuando no es así.

- Pero…

- Te agradezco que quieras ayudarnos, amigo, pero… Ya tenemos que irnos.

- ¿A dónde?

- A donde sea con tal de pasar bien la noche… Gracias por tu generosidad.

Dicho eso, tomó a una protestante Fiamma de la mano y estuvo a punto de marcharse, pero Butters la tomó del hombro y les dijo:

- Pueden pasar la noche en mi casa si quieren.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Cristina – No, gracias…

- Leopold.

- Ok… Leopold. No queremos ir a tu casa. Gracias.

- Tengo comida.

- No.

Cristina se dispuso a continuar su marcha, pero de nueva cuenta Butters la detuvo diciéndole:

- Al menos deja que tu hermana coma algo. La veo muy delgada y ella está en una etapa en que debe alimentarse bien para crecer sana y fuerte.

- ¡He dicho que n-!

- ¡Cristina, por favor! – exclamó Fiamma - ¡Tengo hambre!

- Ya conseguiremos algo de comer en algún otro lado, cariño.

- ¡No quiero ir a otro lado! ¡Quiero comer con Leopold!

- ¡Fiamma, no me hagas escenitas! – le regañó Cristina.

La niña se soltó del agarre de su hermana y abrazó con fuerza los brazos de Butters, quien en ese momento se sintió un poco incómodo. Cristina, sabiendo que Fiamma no era de rendirse fácilmente, tiró la toalla al decir:

- ¡Argh, está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡iremos a comer con Leopold!

- ¡Eh! – exclamó Fiamma muy feliz.

- Pero cuando terminemos de comer, nos vamos, ¿ok?

- ¡Está bien!

Butters sonrió.

**_&%&%&_**

- ¿Así que huiste de tu casa cuando tu padre se puso más agresivo de la cuenta? – inquirió Leopold con tristeza mientras que Cristina y él charlaban junto a la ventana.

Cristina Corso, de 15 años, bebió un poco del café que le había servido Butters mientras que Fiamma dormía plácidamente en la cama.

- Sí… Lo peor del todo es que el estúpido infeliz casi nos mata cuando tomó un revólver y comenzó a disparar.

- ¿Por qué no llamaron a la policía? O al menos uno de sus vecinos…

- Nadie quería meterse con mi padre, Leo. Ya van varias veces que amenazaba a todo el mundo con matarle si se metía en nuestros asuntos. En cuanto a la policía… Lo he hecho varias veces y en esas veces siempre salimos Fiamma y yo perdiendo con eso de ir separadas a hogares sustitutos en lo que él aprobaba sus exámenes de Alcohólicos Anónimos.

- Je… Es comprensible.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? Digo, tienes este lugar ta acogedor con todo lo que uno desearía tener: sofás de cuero, una linda mesa comedor de cristal con sillas de cedro color caoba… Una cama Vera Wang… Y esa genial guitarra Fender con sus amplificadores Marshall… Y tú que andas diciendo que no eres rico.

- No lo soy. En serio no lo soy. Todo esto… Todo esto lo adquirí con… Con la tarjeta de crédito del banco con el que ando endeudado hasta la madre. Con eso y con el dinero que… Que robé de las tarjetas de crédito de mi padre y del padre de mi ex novio.

Cristina le miró sorprendida mientras que Butters, suspirando, continuó narrándole:

- Vengo de South Park, Colorado. Es un pueblito montañés… Ahí a nadie le importa si vives o si mueres; a nadie le importa tu existencia por más que intentes dejar una buena impresión en todos… Mis padres… Mis padres eran peores que tu padre, Cristina. Ellos hicieron de mi infancia una verdadera mierda; no me bajaban de marica cada vez que les trataba de contar que un bully me agredió por razones estúpidas, me castigaban por cualquier pendejada, incluso por "poner una cara de estúpido" o por revolver la despensa… Y fueron ellos los que me sacaron de la casa hace un mes y medio por mis calificaciones bajas en la escuela…

- Cielos…

- Sin importarles que yo esté próximo a morirme.

La joven se sobresaltó.

- ¿P-próximo a morirte?

- Sí… Me diagnosticaron cáncer en la tráquea en su fase terminal… Y solamente me dieron como máximo 2 meses de vida, de los cuales he vivido intensa y calmadamente justamente un mes y medio…

- Oh, Dios mío… Oh, Dios… ¿Y qué hay de tus amigos, Leo?

- ¿Amigos? ¡Je! ¡Yo no tenía amigos, Cristina! No los tenía en ese pueblito lleno de hipócritas… Los que pensé… Los que pensé que podían ayudarme, aunque sea con un poco de apoyo emocional, no quisieron abrirme las puertas de sus casas. Me mandaron al carajo cuando toqué sus puertas, negaron conocerme… Incluso se burlaron de mí por no haberme defendido.

- Dios mío… Lamento escuchar eso, Leopold.

- No lo lamentes, Cristina… Porque yo no lo lamento. Más bien, estoy agradecido por estar aquí, rodeado de gente a la que realmente le importo… Aún cuando ellos me dicen que debería ir al hospital a que me hagan chequeos periódicos, no lo hago porque… Creo que prefiero que la muerte me sorprenda en acción que en la cama de un hospital.

Cristina no podía estar más que de acuerdo.

Tomando la mano del rubio, esbozó una sonrisa triste y le dijo:

- Es una actitud muy valiente, Leo. Aunque algo necia, pero es una actitud valiente el enfrentar la mortalidad de nuestro cuerpo de manera distinta a la habitual. Creo… Creo que es la mejor forma de decir un adiós: Con una sonrisa…

Butters apartó su mano de la de Cristina y, con seriedad, le dijo:

- Pueden quedarse el tiempo que sea necesario.

- No queremos ser una molestia.

- Para nada… Para mí las dos no son una molestia. Simplemente… Me agradaría pasar al menos mis últimos días en compañía de alguien de mi edad.

- ¿Y tu amante?

- ¿Marcus? No te preocupes por él. Es muy comprensivo, ¿sabes?

- Cielos… Gracias.

- De nada… Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Leo.

El rubio sonrió y, tomando su guitarra, salió del loft para dejar dormir a las hermanas Corso, sus nuevas amigas y compañeras de soledades, y tocar una vez más.


	11. X Sentimientos (I)

**_Buenas tardes, gente!_  
**

**_Aquí les caigo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, la cual podría terminar dentro d capítulos... XD. En fin, les aviso de una vez que el próximo capítulo va a ser un lemmon. ¿Entre quiénes? Es una sorpresa..._**

**_¡Saludos!_**

**_Vicka_**

* * *

**X.**

**Sentimientos (I).**

- A… B… C… D… E… - leía Fiamma en voz alta mientras que Butters, con la paciencia de un santo, le animaba a que continuara leyendo.

Cristina, quien observaba todo sentada al borde de la ventana, sonreía con cierto orgullo y con cierta tristeza.

Quince días atrás, Butters les había abierto las puertas de su hogar; les había permitido quedarse hasta que llegara el momento en que él, si es que viviera, tuviera que desocupar el loft…

_Hasta que muriera de manera inesperada…_

Quiso llorar en ese momento; quiso llorar porque no creía justo que gente tan bondadosa como el rubio tuviera que sufrir de lo peor, sobre todo una enfermedad incurable como el cáncer en la tráquea. Quiso llorar porque aquél chico que trabajaba como gigoló de noche trataba de dar lo mejor de sí mismo para que ella y Fiamma estuvieran cómodas, desde cederles la cama hasta salir a practicar con la guitarra en las noches.

Pensaba en retribuirle de alguna forma, pero no veía el cómo; Butters no esperaba nada de ella, ni siquiera la genuina amistad que había surgido en ambos. Simplemente hizo un acto de buena voluntad, un acto de bondad que, tal parece, podría borrar cualquier pecado que haya cometido, especialmente el de enrolarse con Marcus Fenix, un hombre que estaba comprometido con otra chica, pero que ambos se habían dado tiempo para experimentar otras sensaciones.

Excusa estúpida desde su perspectiva, pero sonaba a que la pareja estaba en crisis… Pero eso no importaba ahora…

- Marcus – llamó la chica con voz queda.

Marcus se volvió hacia Cristina y, con una sonrisa, le devolvió el saludo:

- ¡Hey, Cristina! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Todo bien?

- Todo bien, Marcus… Uhmmm… Quisiera hablar contigo. ¿Tienes tiempo?

- Por supuesto… Ven. Vamos a la cafetería que está en la esuqina y ahí podemos hablar.

- Ok.

Los dos fueron entonces al lugar que había mencionado Fenix y, una vez instalados en una mesa junto a la ventana, el hombre de la pañoleta le preguntó:

- ¿Qué pasa, Cristina?

- Marcus… Yo… Yo quiero retribuirle a Leo de alguna forma toda la generosidad que tiene para con nosotras.

- ¿Compensarle? ¿Por qué?

- Yo… Marcus, Leo se está endeudando de nueva cuenta por nosotras. Nos ha comprado ropa, le ha comprado libros y juguetes a Fiamma, le ayuda a leer… Me ha ayudado junto con Lucy a obtener un trabajo en la cafetería en lo que estudio para entrar a la preparatoria el próximo año… Yo…

Unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

- ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo, Marcus! ¡Él no debe morir! ¡No, no puede!

- Cristina…

- ¡Su familia debería apreciarle! ¡Es un buen chico, Marcus, un buen chico!

- Lo sé, lo sé… Yo… Yo también pienso que no es justo, pero no podemos hacer nada por remediarlo, Cris.

La chica sollozó y sollozó. No obstante, Marcus puso una mano en el hombro de la joven Corso y le dijo:

- ¿Lo quieres?

Cristina, sorprendida, le respondió:

- S-sí… Lo quiero.

- Entonces eso es más que suficiente.

- ¿Suficiente?

- Sí…

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

**_&%&%&_**

Butters tocaba la guitarra en el borde de la cama mientras que Marcus, quien yacía desnudo en el lecho, empezaba a acariciar los bucles rubios del adolescente.

- ¿En qué estás pensando, Leo? – le inquirió el varón musculoso – Deja de tocar esa guitarra y ven aquí a dormir en mis brazos.

- No tengo sueño… Solo tengo deseos de tocar más y más…

- Tocarás al menos cuando descanses un poco… A no ser que lo estés haciendo porque estás pensando nuevamente en tu Cristina.

El rubio dejó de tocar y, volviéndose hacia su amante, le replicó con seriedad:

- ¿Estás celoso?

- No… Más bien estoy seguro de que estás enamorado de ella.

- Cristina y yo somos amigos, Marcus.

- Pues yo creo que eso ya no aplica mucho en tu caso.

- Je… No seas necio.

- No soy un necio, Leopold. Sé identificar bien a alguien enamorado… Y tú, mi pequeño amante, lo estás como cuando yo conocí a Ciara. Créeme, sé que es eso.

- Marcus…

Levantándose de la cama, añadió:

- Cristina sabe que estoy próximo a fallecer. Sabe que en cualquier momento puedo morir… ¡No me parecería justo decirle mis sentimientos si sé que no viviré por mucho tiempo!

- Leo…

Marcus se incorporó y, con un ademán, le dijo:

- Ven aquí.

- Pero…

- Ven…

Butters se acercó a Marcus; el ex militar rozó entonces sus labios con los suyos y le dijo:

- Somos amantes sin compromiso desde hace 21 días, Leo… Que esto no sea un impedimento para ir a por la chica y decirle lo que sientes.

- Marcus… No sería justo.

- Lo es… Porque hoy en la mañana hablé con ella.

- ¡¿Qué tú qué?!

- Lo que oíste.

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Lo empujó y, recogiendo sus cosas, añadió:

- ¡¿Por qué hablaste con Cristina?!

- Men, ella me pidió consejo sobre qué hacer para compensarte por todo lo que has hecho por ella y por su hermana.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

- Simple: Que ella hiciera lo que creyera que es correcto.

- ¿Lo correcto? ¿Y qué es lo correcto, si se puede saber?

- ¿Por qué no vas al loft y lo ves por ti mismo?

Butters se lo quedó viendo por un instante…


	12. XI Sentimientos (II)

**_Buen día, gente!_  
**

**_Aquí les caigo con un nuevo capi... El cual contiene un poco de lemmon..._**

**_Ezio: ¡¿Sólo un poco?!_**

**_Vicpin: O.o Ezio... ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no estás participando en esta historia._**

**_Ezio: Pero Desmond, Lucy y Connor sí... Igual que el orangután ese de Marcus Fenix._**

**_Marcus: ¡¿Cómo me llamaste, flacucho?!_**

**_Ezio: Whoa! ¡No sabía que estabas aquí!_**

**_Marcus: ¿Tienes alguna queja contra mí por mi participación en la historia?_**

**_Ezio: No... Pero yo quería participar..._**

**_Marcus: Uhmmm... Aunque comparto tu opinión sobre el lemmon... ¿Sólo un poco? ¿Andas desinspirada?_**

**_Vicpin: No... Simplemente intento reflejar el acto de hacer el amor, no el sexo sin sentimientos... Trato de no ser muy engorrosa con las descripciones... Tú me entiendes..._**

**_Marcus: ... ... ... Ok..._**

**_Vicpin: Bien... Entonces pasemos al siguiente capítulo... Aunque creo que debí haberle cambiado el título o modificado ¬¬..._**

**_Ezio: ¿O sea que no habrán descripciones vulgares?_**

**_Marcus: Ezio, cállate._**

* * *

**XI.**

**Sentimientos (II).**

Los pasillos del edificio estaban abandonados a su suerte a altas horas de la noche. El loft era el único lugar que parecía estar iluminado de todo el complejo, pero poco a poco la luz se extinguía conforme pasaban las horas… O más bien los minutos.

Unos pasos resonaban en el pasillo cercano al condominio; unas voces juveniles emitían preguntas, primero de dudas y luego de certezas. A estas ondas se empezaba a añadir gemidos quedos que poco a poco se acercaban conforme los únicos dueños del ruido se alejaban de la puerta del loft.

Un par de manos se entrelazaban en medio de la oscuridad conforme se profundizaba el beso entre la pareja que acababa de nacer entre un rubio y una pelirroja.

Rompiendo el beso, la pelirroja le dijo al rubio:

- ¿Qué haremos cuando llegue el momento de irnos, Leo? ¿A dónde iremos?

- Ustedes se irán a cualquier parte del mundo, a donde ustedes deseen ir, Cristina… - respondió Leo con pesar.

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo… Yo creo que iré al hospital a hacerme el último chequeo y… No sé, tal vez internarme de una buena vez y esperar…

La pelirroja puso una mano en la mejilla y le replicó con dulzura:

F- iamma y yo estaremos contigo a donde vayas.

- No… No puedo… No me parecería justo…

- Si yo te amo… Nada importa…

- Cristina, yo también te amo, pero…

- Shhh - calló la chica mientras le ponía un dedo en los labios del rubio-… Vivamos estas últimas dos semanas como si fueran el último día de nuestras vidas…

Butters la miró sorprendido mientras que, de manera inesperada, Cristina le roba un beso al que corresponde rápidamente.

**_&%&%&_**

- ¡Leo! – gimió Cristina al arquearse de placer mientras que Butters embestía con fuerza en su interior mientras acariciaba con ternura los crecientes pechos de la pelirroja.

- Urgh…

Besando el contorno de su pierna y frotando con dos dedos el botón del placer de su compañera, Butters cambió de posición para poner a la chica arriba y colocarse a sí mismo abajo. Tomando las caderas de la chica, la guió de arriba abajo.

Cristina estaba perdida en medio de un océano placentero; sincronizaba con naturalidad el movimiento de sus caderas con los besos apasionados que le daba a su nuevo novio. Éste gruñó de satisfacción al notar cómo la chica aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos poco a poco, dándole a entender que ella pronto alcanzaría el clímax… Y él también.

Apretando sus pechos, Cristina empezaba a gemir el nombre de Butters y éste el de ella.

- L-Leo –murmuraba-… L-Leo… S-siento qu-qué a-algo viene…

- Pue-pues déjate llevar… Pequeña… ¡Déjate lleva-! ¡AH!

- ¡LEO! – gritó la adolescente en medio del clímax - ¡TE AMO!

Ambos unieron por enésima y última vez sus labios… Sellando así aquella bella unión que había nacido desde ese momento…

Colapsando encima de la ropa que servía de cama en el pasillo, Cristina y Butters se recostaron con la respiración normalizándose poco a poco. Posando una mano en la mejilla del muchacho, Cristina susurró:

- Increíble… Nuestra primera vez… La de los dos… Fue hermoso…

- S-sí – le replicó el muchacho mientras unía su frente con la de la chica -… Estuvo fantabuloso… Y sin embargo… Tengo miedo… De dejarte sola en este mundo.

La pelirroja comprendió lo que él quería decir.

¿Quién no tiene miedo de quedarse solo en medio de una gran ciudad en donde no conoce a nadie más que a su círculo cerrado de amigos?

Ella ha estado en las calles con Fiamma desde los 14 años; todos los días eran días de supervivencia, días de hambre, días de soledad, de tristeza, de querer ver cómo los sueños pudieran cristalizarse de una forma o de otra con tal de darle a su hermana pequeña lo mejor de lo mejor, o al menos evitar que ella sufriera más de lo que ya habían sufrido ambas en el pasado antes de la muerte de su padre.

Nadie, hasta esa noche, les había tendido la mano para ayudarlas, para brindarles aunque sea por poco tiempo el calor de un hogar, el amor de una familia o el amor de un hombre.

Butters apareció en sus vidas de una forma inusual, siendo él un gigoló con una enfermedad terminal, sin otro hogar que el loft que constituyó su nuevo hogar desde hacía un mes y medio tras haber sido sacado a patadas de su propia casa por una pendejada, y sin otros amigos que Marcus, Lucy, Desmond y Connor…

Verdaderos amigos, se corregía mientras se acomodaba y se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo de Leopold.

Aquellas cuatro personas le habían tendido la mano cuando más lo necesitaba; cada uno le dio al rubio un granito de su propio tiempo y espacio, bajo una forma u otra, al igual que ella.

**_&%&%&_**

Butters aspiró el aire fresco mientras observaba con Cristina cómo Fiamma jugaba alegremente con los otros niños. Abrazándola por detrás, pensó por un momento qué se sentiría ser padre de un niño o una niña si el cáncer no estuviera entrometiéndose en su vida.

Padre…

Posiblemente él implementaría una educación más abierta y tolerante de lo que su familia pudo haber aplicado; con toda su honestidad, él no querría crecer a sus hijos en un ambiente en donde la represión y la intolerancia fuera el plato principal de cada día. Todo lo contrario, él educaría a sus hijos con amor, disciplina y tolerancia sin importar cuál fuera el resultado.

Sin importar incluso que sus hijos le dijeran "soy gay", "soy lesbiana", "soy bisexual", ya que de todos modos él no los mandaría a un estúpido campamento cristiano. ¿Para qué perder el tiempo en negar lo genético, lo que era practicado desde hace milenios y se había quedado inscrito en la memoria de la sangre? ¿Por qué nadie podía aceptarlo, no tanto como algo natural, sino como algo usual e inusual?

- ¿En qué estás pensando, Leo? – le interrumpió Cristina, quien se había levantado y le había dado un beso en la mejilla.

La respuesta a su pregunta fue un dulce beso en los labios y estas palabras:

- En lo que pudo haber sido mi futuro.


	13. XII Las cartas

**_Buenas noches, gente!_  
**

**_Aquí les caigo con el nuevo capítulo de esta historia que, poco a poco, está llegando a su final :-)... Así que disfruten de este capi un tanto triste._**

**_¡Saludos!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**XII.**

**Las cartas.**

Butters y Cristina salieron de la tienda de cosas usadas con aires de resignación y con Fiamma sosteniendo su nuevo oso de peluche.

Era la penúltima semana en que la pequeña familia viviría en el loft; sabiendo que el final estaba cerca, Butters y Cristina decidieron vender todos los muebles poco a poco, desde el sofá hasta la lámpara, con tal de tener un dinero que podría serles útil al momento de partir del que había sido su hogar durante un buen tiempo.

Empezaron primero con vender las lámparas de Nikki Glam que valían 500 dólares en el mercado, sólo para recibir por ellas unos 100 dólares. De ahí vendieron los cuadros decorativos, los percheros y, en ese momento, las sillas de bambú, obteniendo por aquellas cosas un poco más de 400 dólares en total más lo que ganaban en sus respectivos trabajos temporales.

- Al menos le pagamos a Desmond la última renta – comentó Cristina mientras Leo abría la puerta del departamento -. ¿Qué más venderemos, Leo?

- Bien… Venderemos los sofás, las otras sillas, las vajillas… Y también los amplificadores Marshall.

- ¡¿Venderás tu guitarra también?! – exclamó Fiamma.

Leo miró a la niña con una sonrisa triste y, con un suspiro, le respondió:

- Eso es lo único que no está a la venta, Fiamma. De hecho… Me gustaría que tú y tu hermana la tuvieran como un recuerdo.

- ¡¿En serio?!

- Sí…

_Será lo único que les deje de herencia aparte del dinero_, concluyó el muchacho en su mente mientras que ambos se sentaban en el suelo a comer la pizza que había adquirido en una calle cercana a la suya.

Cristina y él habían aprendido en conjunto a tocar la guitarra, compartiéndola entre sí un turno por día. La pelirroja era demasiado talentosa, casi a la par con él mismo, aunque a eso agregaría al hecho de que ella tenía buena voz. Tal vez una carrera en la música ayudaría a las hermanas Corso a salir adelante, pero ya dependería totalmente de la chica de 15 años de perseguir ese y otros sueños que ella le había narrado la primera vez que se conocieron.

No obstante, había un pequeño asunto que el rubio debería arreglar antes de ir en directo al hospital a esperar el momento de la muerte… Y ese pequeño asunto era despedirse apropiadamente de su familia y de sus conocidos personalmente.

Lo tenía planeado para el próximo (y último) fin de semana: Escribiría las cartas a los destinatarios de la lista, iría a South Park, depositaría las cartas en los buzones enlistados y se regresaría a Denver para internarse y morir… Al menos eso pensaba hasta que Cristina, quien había escuchado lo que sería su último plan, le dijo de manera contundente:

- ¿Para qué escribirles una carta de adiós si ellos no merecen ni que les hables?

- Cristina…

- No – le cortó la pelirroja -. Déjame terminar, Leo.

- …

- Yo creo que no tienes por qué hacer todo esto; tuvieron la oportunidad de despedirse de ti y la desperdiciaron. Si les das una segunda oportunidad para despedirse… Entonces yo iré a ese pueblito a repartir las cartas.

- Cristina… No quiero que desperdicies tu tiempo en eso. Tú y Fiamma deben irse a donde sea…

- ¡Yo tampoco quiero que desperdicies cada minuto de tu vida en escribirles a esos imbéciles! Y sí, nos iremos a dónde sea… ¡Pero será después de que hayamos pasado por todo lo que se tenga que pasar!

- Linda…

- ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que me siento al ver que esa maldita fecha está próxima?! ¡¿Tienes idea del dolor que he sentido y que aún siento cuando me dijiste que te irías solo al hospital?!

- ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! – exclamó Butters mientras la abrazaba - ¡Lo sé desde siempre!

- ¡Entonces déjanos acompañarte!

Los novios se separaron y Cristina, con ojos llorosos, añadió:

- Tú… Tú siempre nos has apoyado desde que nos conociste; tú nos tendiste la mano sin preguntarnos si éramos unas vagabundas, unas ladronas o unas tristes hijas de nadie, nos aceptaste en tu hogar e incluso te esmeraste en comprarnos todo lo que quisiéramos sin pedirnos nada a cambio. Ayudas a Fiamma con su lectura y a mí me ayudaste a conseguir un trabajo… Me animaste a que aprendiera música con tal de defenderme con la guitarra que tienes en tus manos para cuando fallecieras… No me parece justo que vayas así nada más al hospital y morirte…

- …

- Déjanos acompañarte, Leo. Al menos déjanos compensarte por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras…

- Cris…

- Y no acepto un "NO" por respuesta, ¿me entiendes? ¡No lo aceptaré!

- Cris…

El rubio unió intempestivamente sus labios con los de Cristina. Fiamma, quien estaba dormida encima de la cama, abrió sus ojos y murmuró:

- ¿Cristina?... ¿Leo?...

Los jóvenes detuvieron sus besos y caricias al escuchar la voz de la pequeña de cinco años; Cristina, con ternura, se acercó y se sentó junto a su hermanita preguntándole:

- ¿Qué pasa, mi cielo?

- Nada… Es sólo que… Me pareció haberles escuchado hablar… ¿Se están peleando?

- Shhh… No, mi cielo. No pasa nada… Es sólo que hablábamos de cosas… De cosas que algún día comprenderás, ¿no es así, Leo?

- Sí – le respondió el aludido, quien se sentó al otro lado de la cama -, así es…

**_&%&%&_**

Lucy, Desmond, Marcus y Connor se encontraban serios; sentados en una mesa de la cafetería del centro comercial de NoHo en Manhattan con sus cigarros y sus cafés en manos, escucharon atentamente a Cristina respecto a la discusión que ella había sostenido con Leo la noche anterior.

- … Ambos decidimos que lo mejor sería no enviar esas cartas a South Park hasta una vez que él… Que él haya pasado de este mundo – concluyó Cristina -. Ahorita Leo está en el parque con Fiamma, pero vendría para acá una vez que Fiamma se canse y la deje con la señora Stark.

Marcus se sintió repentinamente incómodo y un tanto indignado; aplastando su cigarro en el recipiente, comentó:

- Honestamente te doy la razón al decir que estaría perdiendo su valioso tiempo en escribirles a esa partida de infelices.

- Él solo quiere despedirse apropiadamente de su familia y conocidos, Marcus – argumentó Lucy -. Está en su pleno derecho.

- Lo sé, Lucy, lo sé. No lo digo por él, lo digo por ellos. No le dieron oportunidad de explayarse más, de decirles que tenía cáncer y que moriría en cualquier momento. ¡Ni siquiera le quisieron conceder un poco de su jodido apoyo!

- Tal vez su familia recapacite – intervino Connor -. Digo, sería increíble que su familia sea así de orgullosa como para no reconocer su error.

- Es posible, pero… Sería demasiado tarde para ellos despedirse del chico…

_**%&%&%**_

_Mamá y papá:_

_Hola. Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos… Bueno, más bien, dos meses sin verles… Dos meses en los cuales prácticamente terminé por construir una vida que jamás viviré luego de haber muerto. _

_Lo último no es una mentira, es una realidad… Me habían diagnosticado cáncer en la faringe y cerca de la tráquea el mismo día en que ustedes me echaron de la casa sin que se tomaran la molestia de escucharme... Iba a decirles eso antes de que me dijeran esas terribles y penosas palabras que todavía resuenan en mi mente y en mi alma…_

_Pero ahora… Ahora puedo descansar tranquilo y feliz, rodeado de quienes realmente les he importado y no de una partida de hipócritas que jamás demostraron alguna preocupación por mí. Moriré, pero no sin antes haber cumplido al menos la mitad de mis sueños; moriré amado y no solo, como en un principio parecía ser._

_Yo no apelo a nada, ni siquiera a su conciencia, porque sé que ustedes no sentirán ni el más mínimo remordimiento, aún cuando me lo imagine mil veces…_

_Esta carta la escribo a una semana de morir… Y la reciben a una semana de haber partido de este mundo._

_Lo único que les ruego es… Que no me busquen, que me olviden, si es que no lo han hecho aún, que no me hagan funerales ni cosas por el estilo… Eso es actuar de una manera hipócrita, de una manera insensible y sin sentido. Yo no quiero que me lloren en falso, ni que digan que me han querido, porque sé que nunca ha sido así._

_15 años de arruinarme la vida son suficientes para probar lo que les digo, 15 años de amarguras que llegan a su fin con una enfermedad que me liberará de este mundo, con una enfermedad que me permitió vivir una vida que jamás volveré a vivir, que me permitió conocer al amor de mi vida, que me permitió conocer a amigos de verdad… Y que me permitió hacerme valer por mí mismo._

_Me voy de este mundo con un "hasta siempre"… Con el perdón que les doy a todos y a cada uno de ustedes, mis padres, así como a todos mis conocidos…_

_Su hijo… _

_Leopold "Butters" Stotch._

_**&%&%&**  
_

El rubio se enjugó las lágrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos; doblando la hoja, la metió en un sobre y lo cerró.

Escribiendo el nombre de sus padres en el anverso, el joven pensó por un instante en cómo reaccionarían todos los destinatarios al leer sus últimas palabras una vez que él haya muerto. Simplemente había concluido en que de nada serviría el imaginárselo, puesto que conocía bien a todos ellos, aún cuando no estaba de más el hacerlo.

Tal vez su madre reaccionaría de una manera histérica como aquella vez en que tuvo que fingir su muerte para disfrazarse de Marjorine; tal vez su padre reaccione de manera un tanto intranquila… Bueno, ni tanto. Tal vez Stan, Kenny, Kyle y Cartman, así como Craig, Tweek y los demás, reaccionarían con antipatía y con incredulidad… Y ni qué decir de los bullies Trent, Mark y Josh, a quienes de seguro les entraría por un ojo y les saldría por el otro.

Todo era muy incierto para el joven Stotch y sin embargo aquello ya no le importaba. Él ya había cumplido con una obligación y un deber, que era el perdonarles. Lo que ellos hicieran, era ya su problema y de nadie más que el de ellos.

Guardando las cartas en una caja, se volvió hacia Marcus, quien había contemplado en silencio todo el doloroso proceso, y le dijo:

- Por favor, Marcus, tenlas en tu casa. Cuando llegue el momento… Envíalas a sus respectivas direcciones.

- Leo – le replicó el ex militar -… ¿Estás seguro de esto? Sabes que Desmond, Connor y yo podríamos ir allá y repartirlas… Después de unas duras golpizas, claro.

- Compa… No quiero que golpeen a nadie. Lo que menos necesitan ustedes son problemas. Simplemente… Envíenlas a esas direcciones y deslíndense de todo. El cómo reaccionen ya es problema de ellos, no suyo.

- En este caso… Haré lo que me pides…

- Gracias.

Ambos varones se abrazaron y Marcus, al separarse de su joven amigo, dijo:

- Cuando llegue el momento… Yo podría pedir un día libre en el trabajo y acompañarles al hospital.

- Cielos, men… Gracias. Realmente… Aprecio mucho tu apoyo y tu comprensión.

- Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros siempre, amigo mío… Incluso para dar algunas patadas por allá.

Leo se limitó a reír quedamente.


	14. XIII La última tocada

_**Ok... Este capítulo es sin duda el más cortito de este fic, pero la razón de que esté así de corto es porque decidí ir de lleno a lo que siente Butters a medida de que se acerca el final de su vida: Del miedo pasa a la liberación, de la liberación a la alegría por tocar la música.**_

_**Pronto, señores, este fic llegará a su fin... El cual espero poder publicarlo al regresar de manera definitiva de mi retiro temporal XD.**_

_**¡Un abrazo, señores!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**XIII.**

**La última tocada de la vida.**

Abriendo los ojos, Butters sintió por un instante miedo.

Miedo de morir, miedo de saber que tal vez experimentaría una triste y dolorosa agonía una vez que le dijeran en el hospital si se quedaría para internarse o simplemente moriría en la calle, miedo de saber que dejaría desprotegida al amor de su vida y a su hermana pequeña, miedo absolutamente de todo.

Abrazó con cierta fuerza a Cristina, quien estaba sentada delante de él en la tina, lo tomó de la mejilla y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué sucede, amor?

Suspirando quedamente, el chico le respondió:

- Tengo miedo, Cristina

Cristina, quien estaba sentada frente a él, le acarició la mejilla y, con ternura, le dijo:

- Está bien… Está bien, mi amor… Entiendo… Entiendo tu temor…

- Cris…

Ambos se abrazaron tiernamente.

Un rato después, los dos salieron del baño; mientras Cristina atendía a Fiamma con la cena, Butters se dirigió hacia los amplificadores Marshall, conectó la guitarra y empezó a afinarla.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Cristina.

Volviéndose hacia su novia, le respondió:

- La última tocada.

Dicho eso, encendió los amplificadores y, al ritmo de los compases que emitía la caja melódica, empezó a tocar primero lenta y luego de manera animada. Cristina y Fiamma empezaron a danzar juntas mientras que Butters, con una sonrisa, empezaba a dejarse llevar por la "canción de despedida" , como él mismo le llamaba.

Conforme sus dedos acariciaban los acordes de la guitarra, Butters empezó a recordar toda su travesía hacia donde ese preciso momento en que, por primera vez en toda su corta vida, era feliz con las personas que le rodeaban, haciendo lo que le gustaba, haciendo lo que él siempre había querido, viviendo la vida que pudo haber tenido si tan sólo hubiera agarrado el valor de desprenderse de la familia que jamás le apreció y de los amigos que nunca tuvo…

Convirtiéndose en la persona que pudo ser si no tuviera el tiempo tan contado.

Vivió la vida como pudo, la vivió bien, la vivió sin importar nada más que la gente a la que le importaba. Decidió no preocuparse por el qué dirán ni por el querer conocer si lo olvidarán al morir o lo recordarán, ya que el presente estaba ahí, con ese par de hermana, con los nuevos amigos que hizo en dos meses, con el hogar que se convirtió en el templo de un músico que no podrá consumarse.

Todo eso lo tenía presente en su mente y en su alma, y por ello decidió regalarle a la vida la última tocada, la última canción antes del triste y liberador adiós.


	15. XIV El último adiós

_**¡HOLA A TODO EL FANDOM DE SOUTH PARK! ¿Me extrañaron? (Se escuchan grillos; obviamente es por ser domingo, pero bueno...)**_

_**¿Qué hay, mis estimadísimos? Aquí reportándome con la novedad de que... YA ME CANSÉ DE ESTAR RETIRADA, EXTRAÑO MUCHO ESTE FANDOM Y EL DE ASSASSIN'S CREED Y, AUNQUE NO HE TERMINADO CON MIS ASUNTOS DEBIDO A QUE LA ECONOMÍA ESTÁ DE LA CHINGADA, ¿ADIVINEN QUÉ? **_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**¡OFICIALMENTE ESTOY DE VUELTA!**_

_**Ezio: ¡Milagro! ¡Ya te extrañaba!**_

_**Butters: ¡Yupiii!**_

_**Connor: ¡De lujooo!**_

_**Altair: ¿Tan pronto? Pensé que te ibas a tardar un siglo por lo de tu tesis.**_

_**Vicka: Pues sí, pero surgieron varios desmadres económicos que me obligarán a chambear como negra, aunque tampoco descuidaré mis deberes escolares ni literarios. **_

_**Altair: Ah... ¿O sea que estarás rolando por aquí como siempre?**_

_**Vicka: Honestamente no. Solamente estaré aquí los domingos y algunos sábados.**_

_**Ezio: ¡¿Quéeeeee?! DX... NOOOO! **_

_**Butters: B-bueno... Es c-comprensible... Aunque no entiendo cómo le harás con tus escritos publicados en Fictionpress y Wattpad.**_

_**Vicka: A eso iba, mi lindo rubio: Miren, durante mi retiro de Fanfiction me enfoqué en tres cosas: Mi tesis, mi búsqueda de chamba y quitarme de encima a la musa de la inspiración licantrópica (hombres lobo), ya que últimamente me he estado enfocando en un escrito llamado "Loup Garou", cuyos capítulos los pueden leer en Fictionpress y en Wattpad. Les dejo aquí los links por si le quieren dejar una ojeadita:**_

_**Fictionpress: /s/3060898/1/Loup-Garou**_

_**Wattpad: story/3932983-loup-garou**_

_**Ahora bien, ya que mi regreso es oficial, pues aquí les dejo con el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia que hace meses les dejé con el pendiente. Es algo cortito, pero... Es el preludio a una graaan sorpresa... **__**¡Un enorme abrazo a todos!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**XIV.**

**Un último adiós...**

Con la guitarra en su espalda, Leopold "Butters" Stotch observaba detenidamente las blancas paredes del lugar que fue una vez su hogar; parecía que fue ayer cuando entró por primera vez al único lugar que constituyó su verdadero hogar, y que ahora, en esos momentos, lo estaría abandonando porque el tiempo se había agotado.

El tiempo y la vida.

La vida que vivió intensamente en dos meses, la vida que ya pronto acabará, la vida que pudo haber tenido si el tiempo no fuera cruel y decidiera acortar su luz de libertad y esperanza.

Podría llorar si pudiera, pero no. De nada serviría llorar, no ahora, no en ese instante; de nada serviría llorar por haber vendido los objetos de sus sueños a un precio tan barato y haber saldado muy a su pesar sus deudas con ese dinero. De nada serviría llorar cuando sabes que has hecho lo que creías correcto en esta vida y te habías decidido a separarte de manera contundente de las cosas materiales para convertirte en mejor persona.

No serviría de nada llorar cuando uno ya había aceptado la muerte como algo natural, como algo que te liberaría de las cadenas del dolor y del sufrimiento.

- Leo – le llamó Cristina.

- ¿Uhmmm? – replicó el chico con una sonrisa.

- Ya es hora – le dijo Marcus.

- Bien… Ahora voy.

Con un último suspiro, Butters se acercó a Cristina y a Fiamma, las tomó de la mano, y juntos salieron del departamento con Marcus tras ellos.

Al escuchar el sonido del cierre de la puerta del loft, los cuatro prosiguieron a salir del edificio y se encaminaron hacia el hospital Memorial de Nueva York, en donde el chico se someterá a una larga sesión de pruebas para observar qué tan avanzado estaba su enfermedad, si ameritaba hospitalización o, de plano, tendría que ir a morir en cualquier parte.

En la entrada del hospital le esperaban Connor, Desmond y Lucy, quienes lo abrazaron una vez que le vieran llegar. Tras una breve charla sobre lo que le sucedería a continuación, entraron al complejo hospitalario, en donde se acercaron a recepción.

- Buenos días, señorita – saludó Leopold.

- Buen día, joven – le replicó la enfermera, una mujer de color de unos 40 años de edad -. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

- Vine aquí para mi cita por las pruebas de cáncer. Soy Leopold Miles.

La mujer revisó la libreta de citas y comentó:

- Uhmmmm… Sí, aquí estás, muchacho. Avisaré enseguida al doctor Hickey de tu llegada y en un momento pasaremos a internarte.

- Gracias.

Dicho eso, la enfermera se levantó y se marchó hacia el consultorio del doctor Hickey. Mientras tanto, Leopold se volvió hacia sus seres queridos, a quienes abrazó con fuerza.

- Buena suerte, amigo mío – le dijo Desmond con un fuerte apretón de manos y un abrazo seguido de Connor y Lucy.

- Gracias, chicos – le replicó el rubio con una sonrisa.

- ¡Leo, por favor, no te vayas! – exclamaba Fiamma mientras se afianzaba con fuerza de su hermano mayor adoptivo.

- Tengo que ir, Fiamma… Pero no te preocupes, Cristina tiene consigo la guitarra y con ella te cantará muchas canciones… ¿Verdad, Cristina?

La pelirroja rompió a llorar mientras abrazaba a Leopold por última vez.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí, bebé! – exclamó la chica - ¡Lo haré!...

- ¿Leopold Miles? – llamó una enfermera.

Leopold y Cristina se volvieron.

Una enfermera de cabellos marrones lo estaba llamando. Ya era el momento…

- ¡Voy! – exclamó Leopold con resignación.

Se despidió una vez más de sus amigos y, con paso firme, se acercó a la enfermera… Y, acompañándola, desapareció en medio del gentío que entraba y salía de la sala de urgencias.

- Adiós… Leo – murmuró Cristina mientras que Lucy, quien la llamaba con insistencia, la jaló suavemente del brazo y la encaminó hacia la cafetería acompañada de Desmond, Connor y Marcus.


	16. XV Una segunda oportunidad

**_Hola a todosss!_**

**_Pues aquí está, el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, donde todos no se sorprenderían de ver cuál es la gran sorpresa que les tengo preparada para ustedes._**

**_Así mismo, me gustaría decirles que en mi perfil hay una encuesta que permanecerá abierta hasta el 28 de abril, así que vayan y voten por el fic que les gustaría que yo terminara después de esta historia._**

**_Ahora, sin más preámbulos, les dejo con este capi._**

**_¡Un abrazo!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**XV.**

…**Y una segunda oportunidad.**

Abro los ojos y me incorporo en la cama.

Restregándome la vista con las manos, me levanto del lecho y, al acercarme la ventana, abro las cortinas; mis ojos contemplaron el amanecer en su gloria, como siempre lo han hecho desde que era un crío de 15 años.

Sonrío para mis adentros y juré por un momento que sentía las ganas de llorar, de decir un "gracias por este nuevo día" como lo he hecho desde siempre. Podía sentir vibrar los rayos del Sol en mi cuerpo, los cuales parecían querer darme la más cordial bienvenida a Estados Unidos tras cinco años de ausencia en Australia, país del cual soy nuevo ciudadano… Y el cual añoro regresar a pocas horas de haber llegado aquí.

Me vuelvo hacia el lecho y, aún sonriente, contemplo a la criatura más bella que haya pisado la faz de la tierra: Cristina.

_Mi_ Cristina.

Mi compañera de toda una vida, el amor de mi vida desde mis quince y mi esposa desde los 21. Con ella he vivido muchas cosas, pero de manera especial ella ha sido una de los testigos de todo un suceso importante en mi vida: Mi muerte…

Y mi renacimiento.

_**&%&%&%&**_

_::Flashback::_

_Butters estaba en shock. Cristina y Lucy, quienes se habían quedado con él tras enviar a Connor y a Marcus a descansar, estaban a punto de desmayarse._

_El doctor Thomas Hickey y el doctor Jeremy Silas, quien había llegado el día anterior procedente de Denver, les mostraban sin pena ni vergüenza los resultados de los análisis recientes y los compararon con los análisis de dos meses atrás._

_Lo que vieron ahí podría calificarse como la broma más cruel a la que un enfermo terminal pudo haberse enfrentado y padecido… _

_O más bien, un ex enfermo terminal. _

_- ¿Están ustedes jodiéndonos? – fue lo primero que comentó el muchachito._

_- ¿Acaso ves que nos divierte joderte, chico? – replicó el doctor Hickey – No, no estamos jodiendo a nadie. Por increíble que parezca, esto… Esto es el resultado final de los análisis._

_- ¿Te has sometido a algún tratamiento mientras estabas aquí, Leopold? – inquirió el doctor Silas._

_- No – respondió Butters -. No me he sometido a quimioterapias o a terapias alternativas._

_- ¿Pero has cambiado algún hábito en particular?_

_Butters, con una sonrisa tímida, respondió:_

_- ¿Cambiar algo?... He cambiado todo, doctor Silas. Todo…_

_Hickey esbozó una sonrisa y explicó:_

_- Esto realmente es un misterio médico… Y no es el primer caso que se ha visto al respecto. ¡Ahem! Verán, cuando un enfermo terminal cambia sus hábitos, desde la alimentación hasta las actividades, el cuerpo empieza por sí mismo a cambiar, a tal grado de que el tumor empieza a desconocer el nuevo hábitat y empieza a desaparecer._

_- Al parecer, Leopold – intervino el doctor Silas -, todos los cambios que has hecho han contribuido a que tu cuerpo se defienda por sí solo y sin que te des cuenta._

_- ¿O sea que… Él no morirá? – inquirió Lucy._

_- No. Al contrario: Vivirá… Durante mucho tiempo._

_Las chicas sonrieron mientras que Butters, con lágrimas en los ojos, sonrió aún más…_

_::Flashback::_

**_&%&%&%&_**

Sentí cómo las lágrimas caían mientras alzaba mi mirada al cielo desde la azotea del hotel. Aspirando un poco de aire, empecé a evocar las reacciones de mis amigos ante la noticia…

**&%&%&%&**

_::Flashback::_

_Butters, Cristina, Fiamma, Desmond, Lucy, Connor y Marcus alzaban los vasos de frappé en alto y brindaron a la salud del primero. No había caras tristes, sino rostros alegres, felices, desbordantes de alegría. Y Butters, el festejado, no podía estar más que feliz._

_Estaba rodeado de las personas que le han tendido la mano, que lo ayudaron a olvidarse de la enfermedad que lo aquejaba y que le ayudaron a formar un nuevo yo. Un nuevo Leopold, un nuevo individuo con una vida nueva, con el pasado desecho, pero con un presente y un futuro rico en parabienes._

_- Sonrían – dijo Ziio mientras apretaba el botón de la cámara._

_Los amigos se juntaron y esbozaron las más radiantes de las sonrisas..._

_::Flashback::_

**_&%&%&%&_**

- Leo – escuché que me llamaran.

Me volví y, alzando mi botella de agua en forma de brindis, le saludé:

- Buenos días, nena.

Cristina se acercó y, abrazándome con fuerza, nos dimos un beso de piquito.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó curiosa.

- Pues… Digamos que estoy recordando algunas cosas.

- ¿Tu etapa crítica de la adolescencia? – replicó con picardía.

_- Nuestra_ etapa – le recalqué -. Nuestra etapa crítica de la adolescencia.

- Je… No me sorprende… ¿Y qué haremos primero, señor Miles? ¿Desayunamos aquí?

- ¿Señor Miles?

- Eres el hermano adoptivo de Desmond Miles, ¿no?

Hermano adoptivo.

No hay mayor recompensa ni mayor felicidad que ser adoptado por alguien que sí te valora y te aprecia como el ser humano que eres.

William Miles, el padre de Desmond, era un empresario muy conocido por su filantropía. El hombre ha sido un mecenas en el campo de las Ciencias Biomédicas y Sociales, especialmente en las primeras, ya que su Claudia, su esposa y madre de Desmond, murió de cáncer teniendo Desmond cinco años de edad.

Fue una etapa dura para él, pero al fin y al cabo lo pudo superar.

Cuando Desmond le contó de mí, contactó a Hickey para que me hiciera los estudios con todos los gastos pagados. Tras comprobarse que mi enfermedad se desvaneció y que no recibí ningún tratamiento al respecto, el señor Miles decidió adoptarme.

La ventaja de ser un hombre de cierto poder sociopolítico era que podía pasar por encima de la ley, cosa que fue lo que justamente hizo: Contactó al señor Kenway, quien fuera abogado de enorme prestigio, y le pidió que iniciara los trámites con el juez Yusuf Al-Mualim, otro gran amigo suyo.

El resultado de las gestiones fue beneficioso para todos, especialmente para mí.

**_&%&%&%&_**

_::Flashback::_

_William Miles, uno de los empresarios de mayor prestigio en la industria inmobiliaria, empezó a firmar los papeles de adopción ante la mirada de Butters y de Desmond, quienes se hallaban sentados frente a él. A su lado, estaba Haytham Kenway, abogado de igual prestigio y el juez del Tercer Distrito de Nueva York, Yusuf Al-Mualim._

_La contraparte que supuestamente estaba en pugna con los Miles brillaba por su ausencia. La razón era que el documento en sí estaba redactado en base a la ley y por encima de la ley. Según la ley, el dejar desamparado a un menor de edad, especialmente cuando éste se hallaba en medio de una lucha entre la vida y la muerte, acreditaba la pérdida total de la Patria potestad sin oportunidad de recuperarlo._

_Debido a que los padres de Butters lo habían maltratado y lo habían dejado desamparado estando en una etapa terminal, automáticamente perdieron todo derecho sobre el menor._

_No hubo necesidad de que se enviara a los miembros de Asistencia Social a South Park o de enviarles un citatorio; simplemente bastaron las pruebas que investigadores privados recopilaron para constatar que Stephen y Linda nunca se preocuparon por el menor y que en cambio había presencia de maltrato físico y emocional._

_William no tenía miedo de que los Stotch hicieran un escándalo al respecto; sabía muy bien por boca de Butters que con tan sólo unos pocos millones de dólares tendrían la boca cerrada, por lo que les envió anónimamente 50 millones en una maleta, encubriendo, claro está, la razón de que repentinamente recibieran ese dinero y que ellos lo recibieran con gusto._

_Al terminar de firmar, William le dio un apretón de manos a Haytham y a Yusuf. Luego, volviéndose hacia el adolescente, puso una mano en su hombro con una sonrisa y le dijo estas palabras:_

_- Bienvenido a casa, Leopold._

_::Flashback::_


	17. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Desde que me fui de South Park, no volví a tener noticia sobre nadie de allá, ni siquiera de mis padres, de Stan, de Kyle, de Eric o de Kenny, mis supuestos amigos. En lugar de preocuparme por ellos, me enfoqué en otras cosas, empezando por ir a la escuela a retomar mis estudios, estudiar música en Julliard y después estudiar licenciatura y maestría en Antropología Cultural en la Universidad Nacional de Australia , el lugar en donde mi hermano está haciendo sus de doctorado en Negocios Internacionales y mi cuñada sus estudios de doctorado en Sociología.

Al terminar mi licenciatura, me casé con Cristina y adopté a Fiamma como mi hermana. Cristina estudió conmigo Antropología Cultural, pero se especializó en Sociología.

Connor, por su parte, fue a estudiar su doctorado en Cambridge, Inglaterra. Marcus, de quién descubrí que era estudiante de Derecho en esos momentos, decidió ir a California a hacer su maestría y doctorado en Leyes en la Universidad de Los Ángeles.

Todos nos reunimos en Nueva York durante las vacaciones para tomar cervezas y café, pero hoy, en estos momentos, no estoy en Nueva York, sino en Denver, Colorado.

La razón de mi estancia repentina en esa ciudad es que hoy se celebra el aniversario de la masacre estudiantil en la preparatoria de South Park, la cual aconteció dos días después de haberme ido de Colorado. La noticia me dejó en shock al principio, aunque después me di cuenta de que no me había enterado de aquél incidente debido a que estaba muy concentrado en mí mismo y en mi enfermedad.

La masacre, curiosamente, no conmovió tanto a la nación como la masacre de maestros de primaria en Minnesota. De hecho, el acontecimiento de Minnesota tuvo más cobertura que la de South Park, así que, una vez más, el pueblo montañés en donde yo crecí había pasado desapercibido.

No debería de ir al aniversario luctuoso, puesto que ya no era estudiante de allá, pero tenía que hacerlo porque… Porque mi padre biológico fue uno de los 37 muertos en el incidente.

Me enteré de ello por boca de Marcus, quien había estado allá de paso hace unos días mientras viajaba a North Park a visitar a un cliente. Todos me ofrecieron sus condolencias, aunque déjenme confesarles que yo no sentí tan feo perder a Stephen.

Tal vez eso se deba a que él no supo granjear en mí el cariño de un hijo hacia un padre como lo ha hecho William; tal vez por las amarguras que me ha hecho pasar, ese cariño ingenuo de hijo hacia él se extinguió.

Lo mismo sucede con mi madre biológica, quien de seguro llorará histérica al recordar a su esposo muerto. Dudo mucho que ella recuerde que tuvo un hijo alguna vez, y si se acordara, creo que ella pudo haber sido la primera en enterarse de que estaba enfermo de cáncer y se estuviera arrepintiendo de ello.

En cuanto a los otros 36 muertos, 26 eran estudiantes y diez eran maestros. Entre ellos figuran los apellidos del señor Mackey, el señor Garrison, la profesora Stevensen, quien diera clases de Química; de los estudiantes ningún nombre me suena, salvo los de Patty Nelson, la novia de Eric Cartman, y de Wendy Testaburger, la novia de Kenny.

Compadezco a las familias que perdieron a sus hijos, pero a ellos les compadezco más; perder al amor de tu vida es lo más doloroso que podrías pasar, si no pregúntenle a Cristina y verán.

Ahora, en estos momentos, estoy con ella, con Fiamma y con Ygraine, mi hija de tres años, en el lugar donde me vio nacer. El lugar cambió mucho desde que me fui, aunque todavía hay lugares que permanecen en su misma estancia, especialmente el parque, el sitio del aniversario luctuoso.

_**In this farewell**__**  
**__**There is no blood**__**  
**__**There is no alibi**__**  
**__**'Cause I've drawn regret**__**  
**__**From the truth**__**  
**__**Of a thousand lies**__**  
**__**So let mercy come**__**  
**__**And wash away**_

Apenas puse un pie en el parquet, todos se voltearon a vernos.

Algunos empezaron a cuchichear, preguntándose quiénes éramos mi familia y yo; otros más no decían nada, sino que simplemente me observaban, como si trataran de recordar a alguien que conocieron en el pasado.

_**What I've done**__**  
**__**I'll face myself**__**  
**__**To cross out**__**  
**__**What I've become**__**  
**__**Erase myself**__**  
**__**And let go of**__**  
**__**What I've done**__**  
**_

Yo caminaba con seguridad, con la cabeza en alto, con toda la serenidad que me pedía a mí mismo; Cristina sostenía mi mano con firmeza mientras que Fiamma cargaba a Ygraine entre sus brazos. En mi otra mano tenía una rosa y una pluma de ave que me dio Connor para depositarla frente a la imagen de mi padre biológico como parte de una tradición de su grupo étnico, los Mohawk.

La pluma simbolizaba el alma de la persona y la rosa su recuerdo, pero para mí ambas simbolizaban el último rezago de mis lazos como hijo suyo, lazos que poco a poco se van disolviendo en conjunto con la poca memoria que tengo de este pueblo.

_**Put to rest**__**  
**__**What you thought of me**__**  
**__**While I clean this slate**__**  
**__**With the hands**__**  
**__**Of uncertainty**__**  
**__**So let mercy come**__**  
**__**And wash away**__**  
**_

De repente escuché una voz femenina exclamar de asombro:

- ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Qué ese chico no es…?!

- ¿Será posible que sea…?

Varios de los presentes empezaron a esparcir sus dudas como pólvora respecto a mí y a mi presencia en este día tan solemne. No obstante, eso a mí no me importa en lo absoluto; no me importa y jamás me importará.

_**What I've done**__**  
**__**I'll face myself**__**  
**__**To cross out**__**  
**__**What I've become**__**  
**__**Erase myself**__**  
**__**And let go of**__**  
**__**What I've done**__**  
**_

Llegué ante el retrato de mi padre.

Detrás de mí podía escuchar el murmullo de sorpresa y tal vez de indignación al darse cuenta de que yo, Leopold Miles, soy en realidad Leopold "Butters" Stotch, el niño ingenuo a quien todo el mundo pretendía usar, botar e ignorar.

Ignoré sus miradas con serenidad. Que digan de mí lo que quieran, puesto que me vale madres. Yo ya tengo mi vida hecha, pese a quién le pese. Que de buenas a primeras no me hayan reconocido por mis largos cabellos rubios rastas y mi traje café con corbata es muy problema suyo, no mío.

- Descansa en paz… _Niha_ (padre) – murmuré mientras depositaba la flor y la pluma delante de su retrato.

_**For what I've done**__**  
**__**I'll start again**__**  
**__**And whatever thing**__**  
**__**May come**__**  
**__**Today this ends**__**  
**__**I'm forgiving**__**  
**_

Tras haber hecho eso, sentí la mano de Cristina en mi hombro y su dulce voz diciéndome:

- ¿Estás bien?

- Estoy bien – le repliqué con serenidad -… Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer… Vámonos.

Cristina asintió y, dándole señas a su hermana, nos dispusimos a retirarnos sin prestar atención al murmullo de los presentes que parecían sorprenderse de verme.

_**What I've done**__**  
**_

Nos detuvimos un momento y yo me volví hacia la persona que estaba sentada a la derecha. Ésta, con la sorpresa en los ojos, murmuró:

- ¿B-Butters?

Era mi madre biológica, quien estaba vestida toda de negro con un manto cubriendo su cabeza; al parecer le sorprendió demasiado verme, tanto así que me llamó por mi apodo para constatar que era yo y no otra persona.

Yo simplemente la miré para luego desviar mi mirada y decirle estas palabras:

- Mujer, ¿por qué te sorprende verme aquí?

Ella parecía buscar las palabras exactas para responderme, mas yo me adelanté y añadí:

- Esta será… La última vez que me veas aquí, señora. Después de esto, no volveré más…

_**I'll face myself**__**  
**__**To cross out**__**  
**__**What I've become**__**  
**__**Erase myself**__**  
**__**And let go of**__**  
**__**What I've done**__**  
**_

Sin decir más, tomé a Cristina de la mano y seguí caminando hacia la salida.

Fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, ya que si bien no le guardo rencor, no puedo disculparle el hecho de que ella me haya hecho tanto daño al apoyar a mi padre en una decisión errónea y estúpida sin querer escucharme aunque fuera un momento

- ¡¿Butters?! – escuché que me llamaran.

Me volví hacia mi interlocutor, un hombre pelirrojo alto y delgado, a quien identifiqué enseguida como Kyle Broflovski, el mejor amigo de Stan Marsh.

Al detenerse frente a mí, Kyle preguntó:

- ¿Butters Stotch?

- Miles, si no te importa cambiar el apellido – le repliqué.

- ¿Miles? Butters… ¡Cielos! ¡Has cambiado mucho! ¡Simplemente mírate!

_**What I've done**__**  
**_

- Tú también, Kyle – le repliqué -… Discúlpame, Kyle, pero mi familia y yo tenemos que irnos. Nuestro vuelo partirá en una hora y media y tenemos que ir por las maletas.

- ¿Se irán tan pronto?

- Sí – respondió Cristina -. Prometimos a mis hermanos que los visitaríamos durante nuestra estancia en Estados Unidos.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Vienen de otro lado?

- De Australia – respondí -. Recientemente adquirí la ciudadanía ya.

- ¡¿En serio?!

- Sí – respondió Fiamma -. Ahora, si nos disculpa… Kyle… Tenemos que irnos en serio.

- Ok, entonces… Que tengan un buen viaje.

- Gracias – le repliqué con una sonrisa.

_**Forgiving what I've done**_

Kyle me sonrió cálidamente y, ofreciéndome la mano, me dijo:

- Este siempre será tu hogar… Lo sabes.

Le di un apretón de manos y le repliqué:

- Fue mi hogar una vez… Pero ya no lo es más.

Broflovski se me quedó viendo con extrañeza mientras que, con paso firme, me despedí de él diciéndole:

- ¡Por favor, salúdame a Stan, a Eric y a Kenny!

Dicho eso, me desaparecí en medio del mar de personas que empezaban a entrar al parque.

* * *

La guitarra empezó a sonar.

Mis manos acariciaban las cuerdas mientras que una melodía salida del alma empezaba a sonar en medio del enorme escenario que quedaba frente a unas cincuenta mesas con personas jóvenes de pie aplaudiendo.

Desmond me daba la seña para empezar mi solo mientras que Connor tocaba vibrantemente la batería. Cristina, por su parte, aplaudía con nuestra hija en brazos y con Fiamma abrazada de su novio, Eddy.

Los acordes, armoniosos como el violín de Paganini, empezaron a sonar y mi voz empezaba a dejar salir las palabras escritas en el fondo de mi alma.

Mi fiel compañera de sufrimiento junto con Cristina, la guitarra, fue la protagonista de esta noche de tocada en la cafetería de Lucy, pero a su vez es fiel testigo de que yo, Leopold Miles, soy feliz con toda la intensidad del mundo.

Y que el pasado que alguna vez me lastimó quedó en el olvido… Para siempre.

* * *

_**Y así termina esta historia.**_

_**Sé que el epílogo fue muy corto, pero decidí aprovechar este momento de inspiración para terminar con la historia. XD.**_

_**Agradezco infinitamente a todos los que siguieron esta historia por seguirla y por leerla :). Y si alguien quiere escribir una especie de oneshot-complemento-secuela a esta historia, que no tenga miedo y no dude en avisarme para que me entere :) XD.**_

_**Jejejejeje, pues, nos vemos el domingo con una nueva historia.**_

_**¡Un abrazo!**_

_**Vicka.**_


End file.
